


She's a Werewolf!

by Imnotafan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Angst, Blood, Cuddles, Dramatic Hana "D.va" Song, Everyone would die for Hana in this fic, F/F, Fluff, High Schoolers being High Schoolers, Hunter Jesse McCree, Hurt/Comfort, I'm tired and I need a nap, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Sex, Minor Injuries, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Minor Violence, Minor sex description, Useless Lesbians, Werewolf Brigitte Lindholm, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, mentions of heat, minor charachters, protective brigitte, some characters are closer in age in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotafan/pseuds/Imnotafan
Summary: On a faithful October morning, Hana wakes up to find a large beast taking the place of her girlfriend. She quickly finds out that the beast is her girlfriend, Brigitte, and it opens a whole new world for the two. Watch as Hana and Brigitte go their high school year with a whole new take. With adventure and danger around every corner, Hana and Brigitte have more than just the next history test to worry about!
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm & Hana "D.Va" Song, Brigitte Lindholm & Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm & Torbjörn Lindholm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Ingrid Lindholm/Torbjörn Lindholm, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	1. Setting the scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, everyone bare with me on this! I haven't written a full-fledged fanfic since freshman year, but I'm really excited to bring this story to you guys. If you see any grammar, spelling, missing words, any errors at all, please tell me. I got this idea in the spirit of Halloween so I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to upload chapters as least once a week depending on how busy I am.

It was October. Warm colored leaves fell from the trees, slow and flowing gently down to the ground. Unlike the body that fell out the bed.

A scream ripped through Hana’s throat as she fell out of the bed. 

Hana Song, a young petite girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She seems sweet but she has a fierce attitude. That came from her years of gaming and streaming competitive FPS games.

She had spent the night at Brigitte’s house. The buff redhead with the Swedish accent. She could pop a bear’s head off, but she was as cuddly as a cat. She's Hana’s girlfriend and partner in crime when it comes to pranking her other friends at school. That was Brigitte Lindholm. 

Hana was tangled up in bedsheets and blankets when she fell out of bed in a panic. Her heart pounded against her chest like she was in a horror game. It felt like an actual horror scene when she saw a large beast in place of her girlfriend, crawl out of the bed after her.

The small girl struggled out of the blankets and ran towards the door. The creature was quicker and blocked her from leaving. 

It was a big burly thing that had red fur. Its eyes glowed an amber color and stood up on its hind legs. Sharp pointed ears stood at the top of its head and a snout pokes out of its face.

It was a mix between a wolf and a man, and it terrified the ever-living shit out of Hana.

Hana scrambles away, pushing herself up against a corner while the creature guarded the front door. The only thing running through her mind was that the creature killed Brigitte and she would be next. 

The creature took a step to the side, closer to Hana. It was a cautious step that they took, but Hana quickly became defensive, grabbing a bat that leaned against Brigitte’s desk.

“Get back!” Hana shouted, swinging the bat as hard as she. Hana was a gamer, not an athlete so the swing was slow and the beast easily caught the bat and took it out of her grip.

“This would go a lot smoother if you didn’t try to hit me with a bat.” The beast grunted. 

Hana, who was still gripped by fear, blinked. That voice… Hana was surprised the thing could even talk. 

The creature came closer to Hana who finally accepted her faint. But, instead of being slashed to bits and eaten up, the creature held out a paw.

Hana winced in fear, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for the end to happen. When nothing did though, Han peeked through cracked eyes wondering what was taking the creature so long to kill her.

Stretched out was a beefy paw. On that paw was a large white scar that cut across the paw at an angle. Hana recognized that scar. Brigitte had gotten that scar while working on Tokki, Hana’s motorcycle.

One of the gears slipped while Brigitte was tending to the chain. She caught the gear but bumped the throttle causing the chain to spin, cutting through her hand. No one said it was a clean cut

Hana, with shaking nerves, took hold of the paw. She stared at it for a long moment, soaking in the information that she’s getting from clues that have been handed to her basically. She slowly traced the scar with a fingertip, ghosting over the pale skin.

She looked up into the beast's eyes. There was this familiar feeling she was getting in her chest as she stared deeply into those eyes. She recognized those eyes.

“Brig…” Hana says, breathless.

The creature’s lips curled into a small smile. “Hej,” They answer in a gruff tone. 

Hana’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she passes out in the corner of her girlfriend’s room, thinking, Oh, my gods, she’s a werewolf.

Brigitte acted quick, scooping up the small girl and holding her bridal style in her arms. The only thing running the girl’s head was Oh, gods, I killed my girlfriend!

“What’s with all the yelling!” A man barked. 

The door might as well have been kicked down for how fast it opened. Standing in the door frame was a short man with a head of blond hair and a big blond beard to match. He’s left hand was replaced with a cybernetic one and an eye patch covered his right eye.

Brigitte flipped around with Hana dangling in her arms. She had the look of ‘oh fuck, I’m so screwed!’

Torbjorn, the short man, sighed and pinched his nose. “I knew one day you’d go and kill your girlfriend.”

Brigitte dropped the 'I'm doing to die' face and rolled her eyes. “She’s not dead, pappa, she just passed out.”

Torb cocked his head to the side. “You sure?”

The wolf groaned. “Yes, Papa!”

Another set of footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs and a woman, taller than the man and with lighter blonde hair, comes into view. “Oh, sweetheart,”

“Hi, Mama,” Brigitte greeted her mother.

The woman walked up to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. The wolf’s tail began to wag a little.

Ingrid remade the bed as Torbjorn explained to his daughter that breakfast was made. Bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice, and no pancakes which killed Brig’s tail wag. She really liked pancakes. She'd eat them all day if she could.

“Come now,” Ingrid took her daughter's arm and patted the bed. “Sit down and I’ll bring you both breakfast.”

Brigitte panicked looking down at her girlfriend. “But Hana-“

“Will be awake in a few minutes,” Ingrid responded before slipping out of the room.

Brigitte had no room to argue and sighed. She looked down at the girl in her arms and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Torbjorn was still standing in the doorway. “You sure she’s not dead?”

“Papa!”

The morning crept ever so slowly as Brigitte sat on the bed while Hana, still passed out, laid behind her. She had shifted back into her human state while her parents were downstairs. Now she sits on the bed, wearing a pair of joggers, kitty socks, and a white hoodie, waiting for Hana to wake up.

Mitze had made his way upstairs and laid down next to Brigitte's feet. Well, the large cat didn’t really lay next to Brig’s feet, but entangled his body around her legs and laid on top of her feet. Brigitte was used to it at this point.

She stared down at the cat, trapped in her head, thinking about how to explain to Hana that she was a werewolf and that it ran in the family. Torbjorn likes to say that she gets it from her mother, but Reinhardt, Brigitte’s godfather, has always said Torbjorn’s great, great, grandparents meddled with a witch and some black magic a long time ago and his bloodline had ended up cursed.

The pointed ears on top Brigitte’s head drooped downward as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and covering her face with her hands. She didn’t know what to do when Hana woke up.

A soft groan made the ears on top of her head perk up. Hana was awake.

The small girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. “That was one weird dream,” She muttered.

“Hana!” A large body tackled Hana and a soft kiss was pressed against her cheek. “You’re awake!”

Hana smiled. She always felt that Brigitte acted like an excited puppy who was happy to see their owner returning home from work. She didn’t know how close she was to being right.

Hana let out a bubbly laugh and wrapped her little arms around her buff girlfriend. “Good morning!” She paused for a second before continuing. “I had the strangest dream last night.”

Brigitte tensed and Hana could feel it. She bit her lip before opening her mouth. “Did it involve a werewolf, a baseball bat, and you almost having a heart attack?”

The two broke apart. Hana had the strangest look on her face which meant Brigitte was right, but Hana doesn’t know it wasn’t a dream until Brigitte points at the top of her head, wincing slightly since she was waiting for Hana to scream her head off again.

“Oh, Brig, if you told me you were a furry, I'd be okay with that,” Hana responds.

Brigitte’s face scrunched up. “What?”

Hana nodded with a smile. “Yeah, everyone has their weird fetishes, and I’m not going to judge, so-”

Brigitte grabbed Hana’s hands. Hana looked at Brig as she guided the gamer’s hands up to her ears so she could feel them.

The gamer gasped at the feeling of real fur and flesh. Brigitte let Hana’s hands wander around the base of where her ears met her skull.

“Oh, my gods… You… you’re…” Hana was at a loss of words. She knowingly started to scratch the back of Brigitte’s ear who leaned into the affectionate feeling. She let out a giggle because of how adorable Brigitte was acting. “You’re too cute.”

“Hmmm, yeah, I’m also a-”

“A werewolf.” Hana finishes, though she was too hyper-focused on scratching Brigitte’s ear to care about that at the moment.

A heavy rhythmic thump hit the bed repeatedly. Hana peaked over Brigitte’s shoulder to see a tail that matched the ears smack the bed.

“Oh, my gods, you’re just the cutest!” Hana laughed.

“Yeah…” Brigitte hummed.

Brigitte then realized that she had to explain to Hana what she was so she will know what to expect in the future.

Brigitte straightened up, tail no longer wagger, and a serious look on her face. Hana pulled her hand away finally.

“Hana, I’m a werewolf,” Brigitte stated immediately, though Hana already knew that.

Hana nodded, with a cocked brow, and answered. “Yeah…?”

“I’m a werewolf,” Brigitte said again, hoping to get a different reaction.

“You’ve already said that,” Hana responded, crossing her arms and waiting for Brigitte to get to the point.

Brigitte, though, was having an internal panic attack for how well Hana was taking this information. She was expecting Hana to jump out the window, pack up her stuff, change her name, buy a plane ticket to Canada or something, and drop off the face of the earth. Or at least fly to the moon.

Given, she had already passed out, but still, Hana was acting quite calm.

“I’m-”

“I swear to gods, Brigitte Lindholm if you say you're a werewolf one more time!”

“I don’t know what else to say!” Brigitte exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. “You’re taking this too well and it’s freaking me out!”

“I’m taking this well because I trust you!” Hana exclaimed back, also throwing her hands up. Her hands then fall into her cross-legged lap. “I’ve also played a lot of horror games so I think the shock and fear factor has been burned out of me.”

Brigitte stared at Hana for a few seconds before covering her face with her hands. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”


	2. Setting the scene pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the first chapter were supposed to be the same chapter, but I wanted to test the waters first to see how this would go. Either way, I'd probably still upload chapters cause, you know, quarantine, nothing better to do. Also, chapter-length is going to vary depending on how free I am. Anyway, same as last time, point out errors and I'll fix them... hopefully. Enjoy the second chapter!

Ingrid made two plates of food for her daughter and Hana. She hummed a little tune to herself as she did so.

“Do you think they’re alright?” Torbjörn asked his wife as he flipped through the channels on the t.v.

Ingrid smiled softly as she gathered up the plates. “I’m sure things could be going worse.”

Torbjörn grumbled, but his sour mood settled when Ingrid walked by and kissed him on the cheek.

Ingrid walked up the stairs and pushed open the door that was a few steps down the hall on the right. “Breakfast is ready!”

“Do you howl at the moon?” Hana asked.

“No,” Brigitte responded.

“Do you use your powers to fight crime and live on the edge?”

“No, we live in a small town, there’s hardly any-”

“Do you go into heat?”

“HANA!” That question got a high pitched squeak from Brig.

Ingrid smiled at the two young lovers. She always worried that her youngest would struggle to find love since she had the stubbornness of her father and cooped herself up in the garage, fixing up the old Camaro that was a hand me down from her grandfather.

If Hana's motorcycle didn’t break down in front of their house and Brigitte didn’t have the garage open then they would have never met.

Ingrid was also thankful that her children inherited her social skills instead of Torbjörn’s...

“Am I interrupting something?” Ingrid asked in a motherly tone.

Hana peaked over Brigitte’s shoulder. “Your daughter is a werewolf!”

Brigitte sighed. “She knows,”

“Oh,”

That got a small giggle out of Ingrid as she set down the plates on Brigitte's desk. “Though she may be able to turn into a large wolf, she’s my daughter, and I know everything about her.”

Hana looked between the mother and daughter with curiosity. “So, how long have you known Brigitte could turn into a werewolf?” She asked.

Ingrid pressed a kiss on top of Brigitte’s head and walked towards the door. “I’m sure Brigitte would love to continue playing twenty questions with you, Hana,”

When the door closed behind Ingrid, Brigitte stood up from the bed, picked up the plates, and handed one to Hana. She didn’t hesitate to start eating once she took her seat back on the bed and besides, she could always work it off later.

Hana took a bite of egg, in the back of her mind she thought how could Brigitte transform into a werewolf between falling asleep and waking up? How had she been able to hide a secret like this from her friends, her classmates, everyone? Hana was starting to put some real thought into these questions.

Brigitte waited patiently. She could see the questions swimming around in Hana’s brown-haired covered head. She’s semi-prepared for whatever Hana had to ask unless it’s a stupid question like going into heat or something like that.

Hana put down her fork. “How long have you been a werewolf?”

Brigitte swallowed the bite of food in her mouth. “For as long as I can remember.”

“Are…” She hesitated to ask. This was new to Hana and she simply wanted to test the waters. “Are there more like you?”

Brigitte paused. She knew there were people in this town who had special abilities, powers, magic flowing through them, but she had no right to spill their secrets, but she couldn’t lie to her girlfriend, she didn’t want to cause a rift in their relationship.

The girl looked into Hana’s eyes. “I know there are people who have similar abilities like me, I won’t name names, but they are out there, hiding in plain sight.”

“Like you?” There was a bitter sting in Hana’s tone. “Sorry, it wasn’t supported to come out like that.”

“No, no,” Brigitte rejected the apology. She took Hana’s hands into hers. “I wanted to tell you, I just… I didn’t know how to bring it up. T-then I had transformed last night and you had that fear in your eyes. And I realized how dangerous I could be from just being me. I was afraid that you’d see me as some monster.”

Hana brushed her thumbs over Brigitte’s knuckles. Those hands had saved her many times over. Maybe not from life-threatening situations, but they’ve fixed up her bike, given her pointers when doing homework, and the occasional shoulder rubs when she was stressed. She could never imagine those hands hurting her.

The girl looked up at Brigitte. She wrapped a hand around Brigitte’s head and brought her closer so their foreheads could touch. “You’re not a monster. You’re still my girlfriend, that’s why I trust you,”

A small smile tugged on Brigitte’s lip. “Thank you,” She muttered.

Hana giggled a little which got a questionable look from Brigitte. 

“What?” She asked.

“I feel like this is one of those twilight fanfictions or something,”

That was pretty funny. 

Brigitte giggled. “Yeah, it definitely feels like one of those, except there is no competition for your love.”

Hana tapped her chin with a little smirk on her lips. “I don’t know, I do have this undying love for video games and Nano-cola.”

Brigitte rolled her eyes. “Okay, so I might have a little competition.” She admits.

“But you do taste better and,” Hana leaned in close, letting a seductive attitude overcome her. “You’re more fun to play with.”

Brigitte went red in the face and shoved Hana in a playful manner. “Shut up!”

Hana cackled.

The two finished their breakfast. Hana took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes. A purple t-shirt with a little bunny logo on her chest, some shorts that reached mid-thigh, and a flannel shirt wrapped around her waist. 

Hana stole the flannel shirt from Brigitte a few weeks ago. She likes to think Brigitte hadn’t noticed, but the Swedish teen has definitely noticed, she just chooses not to say anything.

In the time span of Hana’s shower and getting dressed, the tail and extra set of ears on Brig’s head had shrunken out of existence.

Brigitte walked Hana out to the garage, Hana trailing close behind the larger girl. She noticed a hole in Brigitte’s pants.

Hana, being the little smug teaser she was, poked the hole which caused Brigitte to jump with a squeak, her hands reaching for the spot Hana poked.

“Hana!”

“Why is there a hole in your pants?”

Brigitte peeked over her shoulder. “Oh, that’s where my tail goes. I have a hole in all of my pants. And when my tail isn’t out,” Brig reached into her pants for the tiny zipper that had been sown in by her mother. She zipped up her pants and gestured to the hole that had been filled. “They’re just regular pants.”

Hana’s eyes twinkled. “Woah, that's so cool!”

Brigitte’s chest puffed out slightly. “Yep, it’s really-”

“Now I have easy access in the back as I do the front!” Hana teased.

The larger girl groaned and covered her face with her hands to hide the blush on her face. “Of course.”

Sitting in the garage was a pink motorcycle with several different stickers on it. The stickers represented sponsors from Hana’s streaming and professional gaming career. The name D.va was engraved on the bike which was Hana’s streamer name.

Hana took great pride in Tokki, the bike. She loved showing him off when riding into town, even if she did break a couple of speed limits. But it doesn’t hurt when your dad is the sheriff of the little town of Gibraltar.

Hana hopped on the seat, backpack strapped to her back (duh), turned the key, and the bike revved to life.

Brigitte had always fretted about Hana riding a bike with little protection which is why she bought the girl a motorcycle helmet. It wasn’t any cheap, plain-looking motorcycle helmets. It was a helmet from one of Hana’s favorite games she played when growing up. A pink mark II helmet from Halo that matched the bike’s pink color.

Hana squealed with excitement when Brigitte gave her the helmet. She couldn’t stop thanking Brigitte for the gift and neither could her dad who had begged Hana to get a helmet.

“So, when are you going to take me on a ride in your car?” Hana asked.

Brigitte looked over at the old Camaro. The car still had a lot of work on it, but she hopes to get it done before college in a year. “Someday.”

Hana pressed a kiss on Brigitte’s cheek. “Someday soon, right!”

“Yeah…” Brigitte sighed. “Soon,”

Hana slipped on the helmet and kicked up the stand. She felt a tap on top of her head. She flicked up her visor and looked at Brigitte once again.

“Be safe!”

The younger girl smiled and nodded as a response.

Brigitte watched as Hana sped out of the driveway and into the street, revving the engine to wake up anyone who had slept in too long.

Brig stepped back into her home where her parents were waiting. Her father had a slightly worried look, a look that her mother shared as well.

“I know, I know,” Brigitte said to try and calm the flame before it’s even lit.

Torbjörn huffed. “Are you sure you know?”

“Hana’s not going to tell anyone, papa,” Brigitte said. She tried her best to fight the defensive tone building up in her throat.

“Brigitte,” Ingrid said gently.

Brigitte backed down. She knew her parents meant well and even if it wasn’t her choice to share the secret today, she knew she’d have to tell Hana at some point. This may not be the ideal situation, but she’s glad she’s gotten it off her chest.

“We worry for you,” Ingrid said. “Jesse has warned us that there are people like him who hunt monsters,”

Brigitte frowned. “But Hana isn’t a monster hunter,”

“But some of her viewers might be,” Torbjorn pointed out. “She streams in front of thousands of people and if she accidentally lets something like that slip out? There will be a problem.”

The girl drew her eyes to her feet. Maybe she didn’t know, maybe she didn’t understand what was really at stake here.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around her. Her parents had come to comfort her.

“We just want you to be safe,” Ingrid said.

“I know,” Brigitte sighed.

“Even if your girlfriend is crazier than you,” Torbjörn added.

That got a little chuckle from Brigitte.


	3. The Witch

The weekend was incredibly slow. Hana was still wrapping her head around the fact that her girlfriend was a werewolf. Not some person with a fetish or thought of themselves as a werewolf. No, Brigitte was an actual werewolf.

The fur, the claws, the chest fluff, the snout, the little nose, the chest fluff, gods, the chest fluff, and everything else! Especially that damn chest fluff!

Brigitte had it all!

Thinking about it all weekend made Hana excited and giddy. So when she woke up Monday morning for school, she literally hopped out of bed, threw on some pants, tennis shoes, and a baggy sweater.

She raced downstairs to see if she could catch her dad before he left for work. She was greeted with a brown sack that had a sticky note with a smiley-face on it.

Have a great day at school sweetheart… and eat your fruits!

Hana smiled at the note. Her dad was always busy with work, but it made her smile to see him go out of his way for her.

Hana packed her lunch up in her backpack, grabbed her helmet and keys, and headed to her motorcycle.

It didn’t take her long to get to the school. Cars were already filling up the parking lot and kids were making their way to the front of the school. The cool fall air nipped at Hana’s little nose as she took off her helmet and locked it to her bike.

She could see two people waiting for her on the sidewalk. One, a thin girl with short brown hair, and the other a boy with brown skin and headphones hanging around his neck.

“For someone with a fancy bike, you sure are slow,” The girl called with a smile.

Hana rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry, bronze medalist, I’ll be faster next time.”

Lena Oxton was a transfer student from Great Britain, she was living with Lucio and his family. The three became quick friends once Lucio introduced Lena to Hana.

The three had known each other before but not formally since Lena was in the Olympics last summer, which is why Hana said miss bronze medalist, Lucio was famous for making music on youtube, and Hana being a professional gamer.

“So what did you guys do over the weekend?” Lena asked.

Lucio shrugged. “Eh, I got into another legal battle with this other music artist named Symmetra,”

Hana stuck out her tongue in disgust. “Ugh, let me guess, she claimed you copied her music?”

Lucio nodded. A music battle has been going on between the two for about a month and a half now and youtube still hasn’t stepped in to help dissolve the problem. That just goes to show how great they are at fixing things.

“What about you, Hana?” Lena asked, leaning forward so she could see Hana on the other side of Lucio. “Did you and Brigitte do anything fun while at her house?”

Excitement kicked in for Hana. It was like storytime and everyone had a chance to share a cool story, but Hana had the best story and was going to blow everyone else’s story out of the water.

She was ready to dunk on these kids so hard!

“Guys, I found that Brigitte-” Hana stopped, both in talking and walking. She had remembered what Brigitte told her. About people with abilities hiding in plain sight.

I know there are people who have similar abilities like me, I won’t name names, but they are out there, hiding in plain sight.

She looked at Lucio and Lena who were waiting for her answer. It was not Hana’s right to share this secret just like it wasn’t right for Brigitte to name names.

“Has a six-pack,” She kept up her excited tone to hide the fact that that wasn’t the cool news.

Lucio burst into laughter and Lena drooped in despair.

The boy held out a hand. “Pay up, Oxton!”

Hana blinked and raised a finger. “What is going on here?”

Lucio smiled as Lena slapped a ten in his hand. The boy stuffed the bill in his pocket before answering His friend.

“Lena and I made a bet to see if you and Brig would do the _dirty _, and clearly, you didn’t,”__

____

Hana’s face twisted up into more disgust. “You two betted on me and my buff girlfriend having sex!!”

____

“Bloody hell, Hana, why don’t you shout it a little louder so the whole parking lot can hear you,” Lena said, sticking a finger in her ear to make it look like Hana’s shout hurt her ear.

____

Hana was completely flabbergasted that her friends would bet on such a thing like that. If her dad found out she had sex before she got married, he’d kill her and her girlfriend! He’d probably kill both of them at the same time!

____

“You two are the worst,” Hana grumbled.

____

____

Brigitte woke up with a groan. She had pushed herself to the limit yesterday when doing her daily workout. It left her muscles sore and her bones shaking. She wanted to see how far she’d push herself both in her human state and having a boost from her werewolf state.

____

It felt good at first. Feeling that amount of strength flowing through her body, but it’s not worth the ache and pain Brig had to go through the next day.

____

A muffled horn honked outside her house as Brigitte slinked out of bed. She tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes, but it wasn’t doing her much good.

____

She picked up the digital clock on her desk as the car outside continued to honk.

____

7:45, Brigitte read in her mind. She stretched and yawned. I got time.

____

Brigitte got up and walked towards the closet. Lightning must have struck her because she dashed back to her nightstand and picked up the clock.

____

“7:45! Holy-... I’m so screwed!!” The swede cried out as she rushed back to her closet and pulled out a simple outfit of denim overalls and a white t-shirt that said Show me your kitties with a little cat face under the writing.

____

She didn’t have time to change her bra or underwear and just had to live with it for today.

____

Brigitte hopped down the hall as she threw on her shoes. She nearly tripped over her own feet while rushing down the stairs, heading straight for the kitchen just to do a drive-by, picking up an energy bar, an apple, and her lunch.

____

“Bye, mama!” Brigitte called as she ran out the front door.

____

She could hear the faint call of her mother wishing her a good day at school.

____

Sitting out in front of Brigitte’s house was a white Nissan Altima. It’s driver, a woman with peach-like skin (The color not the fruit), and blonde hair was thrown into a bun and topping off the look with a pen behind her ear and glasses on her head.

____

Brigitte threw open the door and slid into the passenger seat. “Sorry, Angie, I overslept.”

____

The woman looked over at Brigitte. “I can tell,”

____

Angela Ziegler was Gibraltar High’s head nurse and she was good friends with Brigitte’s family. She’s also a witch. That also played into the factor of the two know one another so well.

____

Angela had been helping Brigitte with the ability to transform ever since, well, birth really. There was nothing that Angela didn’t know that Brigitte did. The two were in the same boat sometimes when they found something new about Brig’s werewolf state. Angela may be a witch, but she doesn’t know everything about all the monsters and creatures.

____

As the two drove to school, Angela asked how Brig’s weekend was. Brigitte didn’t give too much detail, but she talked about her date with Hana.

____

Angela hummed to show some interest. “And, a… how did she take the news?”

____

Brigitte’s eyebrows scrunched together and she looked over at the blonde woman. “How did she take what news?”

____

The nurse chuckled. “Don’t play dumb, Brigitte, your father told me what happened Saturday morning.”

____

Oh… that.

____

Brigitte cleared her throat. “She passed out,”

____

“As expected when you find out your girlfriend is a werewolf,” Angela commented.

____

“Then she was really chill about it afterward.”

____

Now that caught Angela’s attention. She was not expecting that, but then again, Hana Song always surprises her. From pulling crazy pranks to showing up in the nurse's office with a broken arm and bloody nose.

____

Hana and Lucio were going downhill on a sled together during recess in elementary school. They had built a ramp at the bottom of the hill and let’s just say things did not end well.

____

“Well, not totally straight-faced. She was excited then she got more serious when she started to ask questions about the whole thing.” Brigitte went into a little more detail about that day.

____

“And?”

____

Brigitte shrugged. “I wasn’t planning on telling her, but I think it went well. It went better than I imagined. That involved her jumping out a window.”

____

Angela hummed thoughtfully. She didn’t know how she felt about having a normal human being knowing of Brigitte’s existence. Information like that surely put a lot of pressure on the teen, but then again, if she started spouting about her girlfriend being a werewolf, people would give her weird looks. Plus, Hana has an image to uphold so it’s not all that dangerous, right?

____

“She… she… uh, also asked me about going into heat.” Brigitte hesitated to say, but she had been meaning to talk to Angela about it and Hana reminded her by asking that question.

____

As Brigitte knew, going into heat sucked. Being bedridden for days was literally the worst. Constraining herself from any… activities, wasn’t the hard part. The hard part was trying to not get emotional. Getting too emotional can cause mental and physical harm, not just to Brig, but to others as well.

____

Brigitte was just worried that if she and Hana were to have sex while she was in heat, she’d break her twig of a girlfriend in half. She knew full well that werewolves aren’t the gentlest of creatures, but she’d much rather die than hurt her girlfriend.

____

Angela, being a nurse and a witch, didn’t shy away from the topic. “Have you gotten any urges to mate with her?”

____

Brigitte shook her head. “No, but I think at some point we should talk about it… Hana is underage though, so… ”

____

____

“You are too,” Angela pointed out.

____

“At the end of the school year, I won’t,” Brigitte counters, before slumping into her seat. “I’m just... afraid I’m going to hurt her,”

____

It was perfect timing for there to be a stoplight so Angela could look over long enough to see the concerned look on Brigitte's face. The light turned green and the nurse stepped on the gas.

____

“When is your next heat cycle?”

____

“December,”

____

The nurse thought for a second, coming up with a plan to help Brigitte with the predicament she’s gotten herself into.

____

“How about this. A few weeks from your next heat cycle, I’ll inform Hana about it so when it comes she’ll be prepared.” Angela said.

____

“Really?” Brigitte asked with shock.

____

Angela nodded, flicking her eyes over at the girl in her car before bringing her attention back on the road. “You care deeply about Hana’s safety and anyone with a handful of brain cells can figure that out. You want what's best for you and her.”

____

Brigitte looked at the witch who showed little emotion as they pulled into the teacher parking lot in the back of the school. In the back of her mind, Brig was trying to figure out where she’d be without someone to help her through all of this.

____

Her parents were great but they were not experts on werewolves. It would definitely be harder for Brigitte to deal with the many things that come with being a Werewolf by herself.

____

The Swedish teen shut the door and followed Angela into the school. She spotted Hana waiting at her locker and was ready to make a beeline for her, but Brigitte stopped, pivoted on her heels so she could face Angela, and thanked her for the ride.

____

The nurse smiled. “Of course, have a good day, Brigitte,”

____

“You too!”

____

Hana turned her head slightly from her locker, she could see Brigitte walking down the hall with a large smile on her face. She was looking for any wolf-like traits on the girl, but she hid them well. No wonder no one could tell if she were a werewolf.

____

“Hej, Hana!” Brigitte greeted her girlfriend.

____

The two hugged, giving one another a gentle squeeze. Brigitte let go so the two could break apart, but Hana continued the hug, or at least that’s what Brigitte thought until she felt a small hand slip into the back of her overalls.

____

Brigitte let out a little squeak as Hana zipped up the little hole in the back of her overalls where her tail would go.

____

“Your butthole was open,” Hana said with little to no shame.

____

Brigitte sighed and rested her chin on Hana’s head as the smaller girl continued to hug Brig. She should have expected it, so she had no one else to blame except for herself.

____

Now that Hana knew her secret, she’d most likely go out of her way to keep it a secret.

____

Brigitte kissed the top of Hana’s head. “Thank you,”

____

Hana hummed. “You’re welcome.”

____


	4. Questions and Sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome back, the same as usual! Enjoy!

Hana doodled in her notebook as the teacher lectured.

Winston was a large man with an abnormal amount of hair all over his body and with Hana’s newfound perspective on the world, she starts to question whether Winston was a werewolf or if he was in desperate need of a shave.

Winston didn’t give a last name either and the school didn’t give any information on his last name as well. Hana didn’t care too much about it until now.

She was starting to question things she wouldn’t normally question, it made her a little worried about who she can trust, and she felt like she was being watched.

The small girl whipped around to see Brigitte staring at her. Brig had been caught red-handed stalking her girlfriend who was sitting right in front of her.

Hana had a smug look on her face as she whispered. “You’re very subtle,”

Brigitte blushed. “Sorry, I could sense you worrying which made me worry,” She responded in the same whispering tone.

The smug look turned into a smile and Hana put her hand on her chest. “Aw, you care about me,”

Brigitte nodded.

“Is there something you two would like to share with the class?” Winston called out the two girls talking.

Brigitte froze like a deer in the headlights, but Hana, being a gamer who could dish out trash talk faster than any rapper, gave her the ability to reply without hesitation.

“Brigitte was reminding me to take my notes,” Hana said before giving Winston a beaming smile.

Winston hummed and continued his lesson. “As usual, anyway-”

“Sorry,” Brigitte muttered.

“It’s fine,”

Hana would have to talk to Brigitte at home or something. She had piled up a lot of questions for the girl and she would like some answers now that she’s put some thought into it.

Instead of taking actual notes like she was supposed to, Hana went back to doodling. She could always ask Brigitte for a better lecture on anatomy anyway.

First, she made a doodle of Winston looking like a big dummy with his tongue hanging out his mouth and a little bubble over his head, mocking himself. 

_Brigitte and anatomy… that sounds nice_ , Hana thought as she drew some curves.

The face was coming together nicely. It was missing something, something Hana couldn’t stop thinking about.

She hummed thoughtfully and started to draw triangles on top of the head, adding little fluff truffles to the ears atop the head. 

She sent down her pencil and admired her work of Brigitte with little wolf ears on her head. There was no way Hana would be able to see or draw Brig the same.

Hana has always been good at doodling as a child. She always had a creative imagination, maybe a bit too creative at times, and if the gaming industry didn’t work out somehow, then she'd make games instead.

The bell rang a few minutes later and Hana packed up her bag as well as the rest of the class.

Winston looked at the clock on the wall. “Hmm, must have lost track of time. Don’t forget to turn in your forms for the camping trip at the end of the week. The camping trip is at the beginning of November!”

Brigitte slung her backpack over her back and pulled out her phone to see if she got any text messages from her family.

A hand bumped hers and quickly retreated. Hana had tried to lock hands with Brigitte and failed. It wasn’t the first time Hana tried taking the lead and failed miserably to do something romantic with Brigitte. 

Brigitte looked over Hana who was acting like she didn’t do anything. The little whistle, looking around, acting oblivious.

The Swedish teen snorted. “Did you want to hold hands?”

Hana stiffened when getting caught, but she nodded her head with a faint blush on her cheeks. 

“Okay,” Brigitte easily laced her fingers into Hana’s. “There,”

The smaller girl pouted. “I hate you,”

That comment got a bump from Brig. “But you love me too!”

Hana hated how Brigitte made romantic things easy, like hand-holding, and yet she struggled to say I love you within the first month of dating the buff girl.

She was never really the romantic type of person, not until she met Brig. She remembered all the videos she watched on youtube to get some semblance of an idea of how to be romantic. She even asked Lena for some advice since she had a girlfriend back in Great Britain, waiting for her return.

Lucio even had dating advice and Hana couldn’t even remember if the guy had dated anyone. He even suggested talking to Angela about it.

Hana knew Angela gave some really smart advice, but the woman was a simp (as Hana’s streaming chat would say) for the women’s varsity basketball coach, Fareeha, and couldn't flirt worth her life. Everyone except for Angela and Fareeha knew that. The two were oblivious to each other's feelings.

Brigitte walked Hana to her next class, which was English, while she went to AP algebra.

Hana could never understand how anyone could like numbers.

“I’ll see you after school, kay,” Brigitte said.

“Okay,” Hana muttered.

The two only shared two classes together, not including lunch, and those classes had already passed by. 

That’s when Hana really started to lose interest in her classes. She found it a crime for the school to break Hana away from her girlfriend. She went as far as accusing the counselors of getting together and deliberately doing this to her. It was probably for her own good though.

Brigitte hugged her girlfriend before making her way to the math wing of the school.

Hana opened her mouth to say more, but Brig was already around the corner.

The small girl sighed, letting her shoulders slump. “After school. I’ll talk to her after school.”

Hana forgets sometimes how long the day gets without friends or Brigitte by her side. School could be such a drag for her when there’s nothing fun going on. Hana was so used to the excitement of video games that she forgets how boring real life could be.

But with the new revelation that Brigitte’s a werewolf and Hana’s craving to learn more about this new discovery, made the real world seem newer. Hana wanted to learn everything she could about Brigitte’s new abilities, though she’s sure Brigitte won’t spill all of her secrets.

When the bell for the last class rang, Hana gathered up her things with little care and booked it down the hall. She wanted to get out of this place as fast as she could.

She saw Brigitte waiting at the front of the school. She looked beautiful as usual.

Brigitte saw her speeding bullet of a girlfriend coming from her right out of the corner of her eye. “Hej-wooah!”

Hana had grabbed Brig’s arm and pulled her out the front of the school with extreme excitement. “Come on! We’re wasting time!”

Hana basically dragged Brigitte to Tokki, threw on her helmet, and hopped on the motorcycle. Brigitte followed suit, but without the helmet and not as much excitement. She did have this odd look on her face, wondering where all this excitement came from.

The two drove out of the student parking lot, heading straight to Brigitte’s house.

Hana was itching with questions and wanted to get home as fast she could, but she restrained herself from going too fast. 

As much Brigitte loved Hana, she had repeatedly said to the girl that she hated going fast while riding with her. And Hana, being a caring and loving girlfriend, respected Brigitte’s wish.

Most of the time.

Once they were in front of the house, Hana parked, turned off Tokki, hopped off, and dragged Brigitte into her house. Brigitte barely had much time to get to her feet under her.

“Woah, woah, Hana slow down!” Brigitte said as she stumbled about.

Hana paused and flipped around. “I can’t slow down! I’ve been dying to ask you so many questions and it’s been eating at me all day!”

Brigitte stared at her girlfriend and smiled. “Really? Hana Song wants to learn something?”

Hana huffed and elbowed Brigitte in the ribs. Brigitte winced and tented to her wound.

Ingrid was making a few PB&Js since she knew Brigitte would be hungry when she got home. Hana didn’t usually eat after school, but Ingrid always made extra just in case she wanted one.

“Hi, mama,” Brigitte called once she walked through the front door.

“Hello, sweetheart!”

“Hi Mrs. Lindholm,” Hana also greeted her.

“Hello, Hana!”

Brigitte came into the kitchen and gave her mom a hug. The woman returned the hug and handed her a plate of sandwiches.

“Why don’t you two go eat outside?” Ingrid said.

Hana made a sour face. “Outside? Where there’s fresh air, grass, and sunlight?.”

Ingrid nodded.

“Ugh, okay,”

Brigitte and Hana could see why Ingrid wanted them to eat outside. A red and black checkered blanket was laid out on the grass for them and a small cooler was off to the side with little juice boxes and bottles of water.

Brigitte smiled and called back to her mom. “Thanks, mama!”

Hana sat down on the blanket. It was soft and fluffy to the touch. “This is a nice surprise.”

Brigitte couldn’t agree more and joined her girlfriend on the blanket.

Hana reached for a juice box, ripped off the straw, stabbed the box, and immediately started to drink the sugary, fruit-flavored liquid.

Brigitte made a noise that resembled discomfort which caught the girl’s attention.

Hana watched as two fluffy ears popped up like flowers on top of Brigitte’s head. Brig then reached behind to unzip the little hole and her tail popped out.

Hana blinked with surprise, mouth hanging slightly open. _Cool_ , she thought.

“So, what questions do you have for me?” Brigitte asked as she picked up a sandwich and opened her mouth to take a bite.

Hana almost drank her juice too fast to have it go up and out of her nose. What nearly made her do that? It was the fact that Brigitte had fangs. Not super big fangs, like knives, or anything. She had little fangs that were slightly larger than the normal human adult k-9s.

They were like baby werewolf fangs!

“You have fucking fangs?!” Hana squealed with excitement.

Brigitte smiled and answered her question before taking a bite of her sandwich. “Yep,”

“That’s adorable!”

Hana wanted to get a closer look at the little fangs in Brigitte’s mouth, but Brigitte was already wolfing down her sandwich. (no pun intended.)

Hana slurped away at her juice box as she waited for Brig to finish her sandwich so she could continue to question the girl. 

Today was a beautiful day to be outside. The weather was nice, the sun shined through the orange leaves that hung on by a thread overhead, and the birds chirped. Fall was such a beautiful time of the year.

“I read up a little bit around werewolves,” Hana spoke up.

Brigitte hummed. “That’s a good start, but I can tell you now, some of that stuff isn’t true.”

“Like what?”

Brigitte set down her second sandwich. “First off, biting or scratching a person doesn’t turn them into a werewolf. If that were true then my entire family would be werewolves.”

“What about silver or silver bullets?” Hana asked. She could see a flash of pain in Brigitte's eyes. Hana realized she touched on a sensitive topic.

“Yeah, stuff about that is true,” Brigitte said, hiding the pain that had been brought up.

Hana questioned whether or not she should apologize for bringing it up even if she didn’t know, or should she ignore it? Would it be better if Hana didn’t bring attention to it and move on or ask about it? Move on or ask? Move on or ask.

Hana decided not to leave that question as is and asked her next question. “And what about transforming during a full moon and how come you transformed the other night when there wasn’t a full moon?”

_She’s really thought about these questions through_ , Brigitte thought as she swallowed her next bite.

“I have control over when I transform, but when there’s a full moon, the beast inside wants to come out, but with some help from…” The girl paused to choose her next words wisely. “One of those special people that I mentioned earlier, I can suppress it.”

“And the other night? Why did you transform then?”

Brigitte’s ears flicked towards the house. She heard the front door open and footsteps walking in. They were lighter footsteps than her father’s. 

Hana looked at Brigitte. She saw that the ears were pointed towards the house. She could tell Brigitte was listening to something.

“Brig?”

“Huh?” Brigitte turned back to Hana, who had a raised brow on her face. “Oh, sorry. I thought it was papa, but It’s a family friend coming to say hi,” Brigitte said. “And about your question earlier. I may be able to control when I transform, but I have to transform at least once a day. Whether it’s bringing out my ears and tail or turning into a full-fledged werewolf. If not then I transform into a full-fledged werewolf, like last night. It’s also not by choice to be a full werewolf by the way."

Hana nodded. She’s glad Brigitte was being straightforward with her. No dancing around the question and or saying ‘I can’t answer that,’ kind of bull crap. Other than leaving out some anonymous person, which she didn’t care too much about, Hana was satisfied with the answers she was getting.

“Anything else?”

Hana smirked. “Babe, you have no idea.”

Angela sat at the table in the Lindholm’s kitchen. She was only stopping by to see how things were going. The witch usually caught up with the Lindholms every other week or so, seeing how they’re doing or if Brigitte was having any newfound problems.

She took a sip of coffee as she looked outside the window. 

Hana and Brigitte were having a nice little picnic in the backyard, Hana undoubtedly asking questions about Brigitte’s werewolf state.

The woman smiled fondly when she saw the small girl rest herself between Brig’s legs and leaned against her girlfriend’s buff body so Brig could wrap her arms around Hana.

She could picture her and Fareeha doing something similar, but she couldn’t get herself wrapped up in a relationship with a human. She couldn’t expose herself Like Brigitte.

Angela had a job, a life other than the occasional witch-craft she did to help those who were in the same situation as Brigitte.

The witch sighed and set down the coffee mug.

“Long day at work?” Ingrid asked as she too took a seat at the table.

Angela shook her head. “Is it that obvious?”

Ingrid smiled. She watched her daughter and her girlfriend continue to talk. It must be something that made Brigitte happy or excited because her tail was wagging.

“What do you think about Hana knowing Brigitte is a werewolf?” Angela asked. 

Ingrid looked at Angela who had an unreadable face. The woman thought for a moment before opening her mouth to answer.

“Torbjorn and I knew something like this would happen. Brigitte has always wanted to tell Hana and things went well for the circumstances that were put on the two over the weekend.” Ingrid answers with confidence. “Hana is a good girl and she makes Brigitte happy.”

“Do you trust her?” Angela asked.

“I trust her enough to date my daughter, I’m sure I can trust her with this as well,” Ingrid responded without hesitation.

Angela nodded before turning her attention back towards the two young girls. The witch thought, _maybe I could have something like that one day._


	5. The Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, not super proud of this chapter. It feels like more of a filler chapter, but it adds to the story, so it's not completely useless. Point out errors, you know, all that good stuff. Be safe and have a good day! Okay, BYEEEEE!

It had been a week and a half since the whole _my girlfriend is secretly a werewolf _thing. Angela had been keeping a close eye on the two as Hana continued to visit Brigitte’s house.__

__She knew the two were dating, but the witch didn't think couples met after school every day for hours until it was dark out. Then again, Angela didn’t have much dating experience anyway. Any good dating experience that is._ _

__It was a Wednesday (hump day) and Hana was already having a terrible start to the day._ _

__She woke up feeling pain in her gut. Mother Nature had decided to visit her early this week which was literally the worst timing ever. She had planned a date to the movies this Friday with Brigitte. Her friend had decided to join them on their date too, which wasn't a bad thing. Brig and Hana didn't mind._ _

__Hana crawled out of bed and immediately felt like shit. It must have been one of those weeks where Mother Nature was feeling straight-up evil and decided to serve up some extra pain. Hana thought that was cheating._ _

__The cramps were so bad, she couldn’t even eat her breakfast without feeling like she was going to throw her food back up._ _

__Hana decided it would be best if she just stayed home today. Even if she did go to school, she wouldn’t be able to focus._ _

__She slid back into the bed. Hana sent Lúcio and her dad a quick message, telling them that she would not be going to school today. She gave her dad a small explanation of why she wasn’t going. Lúcio did _not _need to know her reasoning.___ _

____“This sucks ass,” Hana grumbled to herself as she turned on the large tv across her room._ _ _ _

____She connected her phone to the tv and decided to watch a few matches of mecha guardian five. She’d been meaning to see the competition this year anyway, so why not now._ _ _ _

____Though Hana’s team, MEKA, had always been on the top for the last two and a half years, she’d like to see if there was anyone who had some real potential to join the team or advocated as a threat to take the title this year._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Brigitte drove with Angela to school again. When walking into the building, Brigitte quickly noticed that Hana was not at her locker waiting for the red-haired girl._ _ _ _

____As much as Hana hated school, she rarely ever missed a day of it._ _ _ _

_____Maybe she’s just running late _, Brigitte thought. _She’ll be here during science class. ______ _ _ _

________Hana didn’t show up for speech or science which made Brigitte worry at this point. When Brigitte got the opportunity, she whipped out her phone, found Hana’s number, and texted her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________B: _Hey, are you okay? I haven’t seen you at school. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte clicked send and waited for a response which didn’t take long. A little bubble popped up on Brig’s screen as she waited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________H: _I have bad cramps. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The girl winced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________B: _I’m sorry, babe. I’ll bring you your favorite after school! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________H: _Thank you~ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Brigitte pocketed her phone and rushed to her next class, she hoped this day would go by quickly so she could see Hana._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hana set her phone aside. Now she had something to look forward to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When lunchtime rolled around, Brigitte met up with Lúcio and Lena at their signature round table at the back of the lunchroom where no one would bother them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hej, guys!” Brigitte greeted her friends as they made their way into their seats. “How’s everything going?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lena was the first to speak. “Creepy Ms. O’Deorian gave us another long-ass assignment. How the bloody fuck am I supposed to create a fifteen-page slideshow on pandas!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________This wasn’t the first time Brigitte had heard about Ms. O’deorian. Lena always seemed to have some story to tell about at lunch and Lúcio would confirm it to be true since the two shared the same class together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Brigitte glanced over at Lúcio who nodded in confirmation. She’s glad she got Winston as a science teacher instead of a creepy woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s like one of those research papers you have to write in English,” Lúcio added as he pulled out his lunch from his backpack. Lena and Brig had already brought out their lunches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lena immediately gagged at the word research, and English, and paper. She gagged at the entire sentence!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What about you, Brig?” Lena asked to change the subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The larger girl shrugged. “English was a breeze, speech class nearly had me knocked out as usual, in science we took notes, AP Algebra was mind-melting, so nothing new.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Did you turn in your form for the camping trip?” Lúcio asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Brigitte, who had taken a bite of her sandwich, nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The boy smiled. “Sweet, Lena and I have been making plans to share a tent with you guys, you know, just to make sure you and Hana don’t anything,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, three girls and one boy to a tent, that sounds great on paper, doesn’t it Lúcio,” Brigitte responded before taking another bite of her sandwich._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hey, this isn’t one of those anime tropes,” Lena butted in. “Besides, Lúcio has the hots for Baptiste anyway,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Brigitte blinked and Lúcio punched Lena in the arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The Swedish teen was glad Lena didn't know about her secret. Don’t get her wrong, Brigitte loved Lena as a friend, sister even, but sometimes, it’s better to hold secrets in high places so people don’t get their hands on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Anyway, have you talked to Hana at all today?” Lúcio asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hmh,” Brigitte hummed before swallowing her bite of food. “She’s not feeling well today and decided to stay home,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lúcio nodded. “Good just wanted to make we’re all looking at the same sheet of music,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lunch continued to go on like it normally did. The three friends either traded jokes, teased, or made fun of certain teachers and their shitty assignments. The normal high school thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Once the bell rang, singling to the students that lunch was over and it was time to go back to class, the three friends split off from each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A small vibration in Brigitte’s back pocket told her that someone had texted her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Again, Brig pulled out her phone to see that it was a text from Hana. She opened it and quickly felt guilty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________H: _Can you come over now??? I’m dying from blood loss! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Brigitte didn’t know how to respond. She felt bad for saying no and she couldn't walk out the front door and just say ‘Bye, I got to go take care of my girlfriend now!’ Her parents would be furious if she did that. But, she could leave since she didn’t have any absences counted against her this semester, she just didn’t know who would check her out of school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Angela! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Brigitte didn’t hesitate to head straight for Angela's office._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Angela typed away at the computer on her desk. She did her best not to pay attention to the man in her office. He had a cigar hanging from his lips even when there was no smoking allowed on campus. At least he didn’t light the thing or else the smoke would trigger the fire alarm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You been seein’ anyone lately,” The man asked in a thick Texan accent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The witch eyed the man for a second. She had a hard expression on her face. Angela didn’t feel like talking to Jesse right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jesse McCree, bounty hunter and monster hunter depending on which job called first, had come to visit a couple of old friends of his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dressed up like a cowboy, he looked normal, but he had some special abilities when it came to hunting monsters. Armed with his trusty revolver and a crossbow as a back up if his gun didn’t do the job, though he didn’t bring those into school, Jesse was ready to take on monsters and dangerous people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“How’s Winston doing? Has he adapted to his new life?” Jesse asked as he fiddled with a lighter in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Angela, again, peeked over at the man. “Why don’t you ask him yourself? After all, your little secret organization hiding in the shadow of Overwatch caused him to be here, I and a few others included.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jesse frowned, but he couldn’t blame Angela for being mad. If he had known that Blackwatch was infested with secret Talon, he would’ve backed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Overwatch was a secret, _very _secret, global organization that would hunt all monsters, creatures, and beasts of mythical sorts. They killed only those who used their abilities for chaos and destruction, but most simply wanted a normal life.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Overwatch would relocate them and keep a close eye on them until those people were no longer in need of their services. Blackwatch was the same thing but they didn’t play by the rules that Overwatch did which led to the shutdown of the organization and forced the agents to find different occupations and even adapting to foreign places._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m dropping by to see how things are going,” Jesse said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“How considerate of you,” Angela responded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Jesse pressed his lips into a thin line then spoke up again. “I ran into a couple of Talon agents on my way here as well,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Angela froze. She looked up at Jesse to see if he was just saying that to get her attention or if he were telling the truth. By the stone-cold look on his face, he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Angela leaned back in her chair and brushed a hand through her blonde hair. She had to think for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Have you told anyone else?” Angela asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Jesse shook his head. “Nope, I’d figure you’d want to do it since you were the favorite back in the old days.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________You’re right, I was the favorite, and most likely still am, _is what the witch wanted to say, but she had more pressing matters to deal with.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“When are you and short-stuff going to tell that girl?” Jesse added. “She deserves an explanation. She has to know about Overwatch. The more you, Rein, and Torbloroan-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Torbjörn,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“The more you people wait, the worse it’ll get for that girl,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Angela shook her head. “I don’t want to worry her right now, Hana already knows about her secret and-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jesse’s eyebrows pinched together. “Hana? Jack and Gabe’s adopted kid? She knows about Brigitte?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Again, the witch nodded. “Which makes now a bad time to tell Brigitte about Overwatch. She’ll have to watch more than just her own back,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Why not tell Jack,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Angela was repulsed by the idea. “Do you have any idea what Jack would do if he found out his daughter was dating a werewolf? He’d kill her without a second thought!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jesse nodded, realizing his error._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It’s not that Jack Morrison was unstable. He wouldn’t be sheriff if he were. It’s just that werewolves and him don’t exactly mix well together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Speaking of werewolves, the door to the nurse’s office swung open, and in walked Brigitte who looked slightly out of breath. The girl was never really a runner, she was more of a thrower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Angela and Jesse turned their attention to the girl, both looking surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jesse cracked a smile. “You’re looking taller than I remember.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It was a warm surprise to see Jesse back in town. He never fails to stop by and say hi to everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Well, you’re looking shorter than I remember,” Brigitte responded with a similar smile like Jesse’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jesse held out his arms and Brigitte gave the man a strong hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Woah, there, you got some mighty fine strength.” The man commented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brigitte giggled. “You can blame that on my crazy eating and workout habits.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The two broke away and Brig turned her attention to Angela. If anyone could help Brig, it was Angie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Angela, can you check me out of school?” Brig asked. She did her best to hide the pleading tone in her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Angela cocked a brow. “Do you have a good reason?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brigitte, feeling a little foolish with Jesse standing behind her listening to everything, gave Angela her response. “Hana’s having some really bad cramps and asked if I can come over and see her right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________In Angela’s eyes, that wasn’t a good enough reason to skip school. Her sympathy did go out to Hana, but leaving school to go take care of your girlfriend because she has bad cramps? Angela thought it would be something more dire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I’ll check you out, kid,” Jesse said. He could already tell Angela would say no to Brig, but he didn't mind taking the bullet for this. “I’ll give you a ride while I’m at it too!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brigitte could have burst with joy and had given Jesse another big hug. She repeatedly thanked him for helping her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Angela gave him a stern look, but Jesse paid little attention to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________As the two walked out the front of the school, Jesse dug in his pocket for the keys to his bike. It wasn’t like Hana’s motorcycle which was a sports bike. His bike was a cruiser that usually seated one person, but he had some adjustments made to it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The body of the bike was black and the rest was a royal red color. It was a clean looking bike._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jesse settled into the seat and Brigitte soon followed suit, wrapping her arms around him as he started up the bike and pulled out of the front of the school._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brigitte owned him big time for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Before they stopped at Hana’s house, they stopped at a little sushi shop to pick up some sushi (If you said anything else, you need help). Brigitte got off the bike, gave Jesse another hug, thanked him, and began to walk to the wooden gate to the back of the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Jesse watched as Brigitte entered the backyard and closed the gate behind her. He humphed with a small smirk on his lips, revved his engine, and peeled out of the neighborhood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brigitte came to the back of the house. This was where she’d always sneak in if Hana didn’t want her dad to know her girlfriend was coming over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hana’s house, just like Brigitte’s house, was two stories and was about the same size. Their rooms? Not so much since Hana occupied the entire top floor because it was all open space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A sizable awning covered the porch and hung below Hana’s window. It was about eight or nine feet off the ground and Brigitte couldn’t grab onto the gunters or it would either cut her palms or she’d break it. So Brig would jump up there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brigitte tightened her backpack and tied up the plastic bag full of sushi. Her little wolf ears and tail popped out of their usual spots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hana could never figure out how Brig could get on to the roof but she was about to find out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brigitte bent her knees to about a ninety-degree angle and sprung herself upward. She landed like a feather on the roof, not a sound was made from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Werewolves were not only strong but were very agile and light-footed which made them extremely hard to track down or hunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hana groaned as she scrolled through her phone to find something to watch while she waited for Brigitte. She didn’t even know if her girlfriend was coming since Brigitte never responded to her text. For how long it’s been, Hana assumed she wasn’t coming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The surprise knock on the window made her rethink everything now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hana set her phone aside and crawled out of bed, though she hated every millisecond of it, she had to see who was knocking on her window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hana was cautious at first, opening the blinds to see who it was first, but when she was greeted with a freckle-faced girl with a bright smile on her face, Hana worked as quickly as she could to open the window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No pants today?” Brigitte asked as she slipped through the window_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hana tackled her, or at least tried to, with a big hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Tears welled up Hana’s eyes as she hugged her girlfriend. “I thought you died!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Brigitte knew that was Hana just being emotional because of her period, but she returned the hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hana wiped her tears away when she pulled out of the hug a little. “Thanks for coming, you’re the best!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Anything for you,” Brigitte said with a warm smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Date Night pt.1

It was date night.

Hana and Brigitte made it a normal thing to go on a date every other Friday night, so you’d think that’d give Hana enough time to figure out what to wear. 

Well, apparently not.

Hana sifted through her closet. She had this rising conflict in her head, being torn by her friends and dressing casual, or looking stunning as hell and making Brig thirsty.

Usually, Hana didn’t care about what she was wearing, she’d look beautiful either way, but with her emotions running high because Mother Nature gave her the middle finger this week, she felt stressed.

Hana held up a flowing dress with some stockings to go with it. She thought for a second. 

“Nah!”

And she tossed the dress onto the mountain of clothes that piled up in her chair.

She dug around in her half-empty closet looking for the perfect thing to wear. Then it hit her like a truck.

Hana sprinted down the stairs and dashed into the laundry room. She threw open the dryer door and shoved half her body in the machine.

Hana dug through the clothes until she found a black pair of skinny jeans and smiled with satisfaction.

Once back in her room, Hana wiggled into the pants and threw on a white shirt that was lined with black. She popped on black high-top converse to match.

“Hah!” Hana smiled with pride as she looked at herself in the full-body mirror. “D.va one! Bad dressing skills… probably over nine thousand.”

Hana applied what little make-up she needed, then added her little bunny whiskers. She didn’t usually wear her whiskers out in public because they gave her good luck during her streams and gaming competitions, but she thought to hell with it tonight.

She grabbed her keys and helmet and was out the door.

Ingrid handed Brigitte the keys to the car. “Be home by eleven,”

“I will, Mama,” Brigitte said.

“And you have your suppressants for tonight?” Ingrid asked.

Brigitte felt her pocket and nodded.

The woman smiled softly and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. “Have a good time, sweetheart,”

Brigitte made her way to the front door. Her father guarded the front door, his arms crossed, and a stern look on his face.

“Your mother may approve of this, but I’m not all the way on board with it.” He stated.

Torbjörn was showing his concern for tonight since it was a full moon. He always had Brigitte home when stuff like this happened, but Brig seemed to be one step ahead of her father and asked Angela for a stronger suppressant, just for tonight since the time and energy it takes out of the witch was draining and not fun.

“I trust Angela’s medicine will work,” Brigitte said. “It hasn’t failed before so why would it fail now?”

Torbjörn grumbled.

Brigitte could tell that no matter what, Papa wouldn’t fully approve, so she came up with a compromise.

“If anything happens, I’ll call you or Angie.”

Torbjörn still didn’t look pleased, but in a short time, he broke. 

“Alright, fine, but don’t go dragging that girlfriend of yours into this. Your mother and I care about her safety too!” He said.

Brigitte scooped her father into a bear hug. “Thank you, Papa!”

The grumpy short man became soft in the heart. “Be safe, enjoy your date, and be back by eleven!”

“I will, promise,” Brigitte said, setting down her father and rushing out the door. Her father waved her goodbye as she slipped into the car.

Ingrid came to her husband’s side. She rested a hand on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“She’ll be okay,” Ingrid reassured her husband.

Torbjörn sighed. “She better be,”

Brigitte looked up to and adored her father for all his hard work. The engineering, mechanical skill, the craftsmanship he had, Brigitte wanted all that. Not only that but she wanted his approval more than anything, which is why she tried to bend more towards his standards to make him feel more comfortable and trustworthy towards her choices.

When Brigitte pulled into the parking lot of the theater, she could spot her friends waiting under the neon lights of the theater sign.

Brigitte slipped out of the car and pocketed the car keys. She picked up a light jog when crossing the street so she doesn’t hold up traffic.

“Sup!” Lúcio greeted Brigitte.

“Hello, still waiting for Hana?” Brigitte asked.

Lena nodded. “Running late, as usual.”

Brigitte glanced over at the line. It was a huge crowd tonight since the second installment of Junkenstein, Junckenstein’s revenge, was released today. Fanboys and fangirls were dressed in different types of costumes for the movie and the theater only allowed something like this for one month. Plus there was a discount if you dressed up.

The theater was also running some old scary movies and the group decided on watching _Alien _.__

__Brigitte was not the biggest fan of horror movies, but she was out-voted three to one. Hana said that if Brig felt uncomfortable during the movie or any scenes, she was allowed to leave and no one would judge her for it._ _

__“Let’s get in line for our tickets,” Brigitte advised as she watched more people join the line. “I’ll pay for Hana’s ticket if she doesn’t show up in time.”_ _

__Lúcio and Lena agreed, and the three got in line._ _

__The line was going relatively fast for how busy the place was tonight. Brigitte checked her phone every thirty seconds or so to see if Hana had sent her a message or something, but there was nothing._ _

__Brigitte frowned. She was starting to feel worry bloom in her stomach._ _

__“Next,” The ticket man in the booth called._ _

__Lúcio elbowed Brig to get her attention. Brigitte whipped around and walked forward._ _

__“Sorry, uh… two tickets for _Alien _tonight at 8:50,” Brigitte said, holding up two fingers like a peace sign. She tried to hide the worrisome feeling in her chest as she paid for the tickets, but it clearly showed no matter what.___ _

____Brigitte was able to bury the worried feelings in her stomach when the small chatter around them was filled with the revving of a high powered motorcycle._ _ _ _

____Hana pulled into a parking spot, locked her helmet to the bike, and rushed over to the three friends who were standing by waiting for her._ _ _ _

____“Sorry… I’m late, I got… caught in all the traffic!” Hana explained while taking in gulps of air._ _ _ _

____“The usual excuse,” Lena said with a teasing smile._ _ _ _

____Brig offered Hana her ticket and a hand. Hana happily accepted both._ _ _ _

____The four went inside and got in line for snacks and popcorn. Lúcio and Lena stood behind Brigitte and Hana which the two were regretting since Brigitte was so tall and they were short and couldn’t see past her._ _ _ _

____“Sorry about the tickets,” Hana said to catch Brigitte's attention. The Swedish teen was busy mapping out what she’d get tonight._ _ _ _

____Brigitte shrugged, looking down at Hana. “It’s fine, you can pay for the more excessive stuff anyway,”_ _ _ _

____Hana bumped Brigitte in a playful manner. “Don’t get up there and ask seven buckets filled with twenty pounds of melted butter and popcorn or I swear I will steal all your shirts!”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte’s face scrunched. “Why my shirts?”_ _ _ _

____“Because you’re fucking built and I wanna see them abs!”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte, for the nine-millionth time, rolled her eyes. Hana had such a quirky attitude that Brigitte simply enjoyed. She wouldn't trade anything in the world for that. That’s what made Hana so likable and great._ _ _ _

____“What do you think? Large popcorn and a Coca-cola?” Brigitte asked._ _ _ _

____Hana nodded. “And something sour,”_ _ _ _

____“Like a pickle? Or candy?”_ _ _ _

____“Sour Skiddles,”_ _ _ _

____“Got it,”_ _ _ _

____The line for snacks was much longer than getting tickets for the movies. People couldn’t seem to make up their minds when getting to the counter, it’s not like they could look at the board any time while waiting in line._ _ _ _

____Brigitte’s stomach growled and caught Hana’s attention._ _ _ _

____“Hungry?” The small girl giggled._ _ _ _

____Brigitte nodded, her mouth-watering as she saw a group of people walking by with some buckets of buttery popcorn._ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry, I’ll get you the biggest bucket-”_ _ _ _

____“Hey.”_ _ _ _

____The four turn their attention to a tall boy with spiky brown hair and icy blue eyes._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry for bothering you, but you’re kinda cute,”_ _ _ _

____Hana smiled, thinking the boy was talking about her. “Thanks, but-”_ _ _ _

____The boy shook his head. “Not you,” He points at Hana and then directs his finger at Brigitte. “You!”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte’s face burned red. “Me!?”_ _ _ _

____The boy nodded. “Sorry if I’m being a little forward but I was wondering if I could join you for a movie tonight?”_ _ _ _

____Hana’s face fumed. How dare this guy come up to her girlfriend and hit on her right in front of Hana’s face._ _ _ _

____Hana grabbed Brigitte’s hand and put herself between Brig and the boy. “Thanks, but no thanks. She’s already got a date.”_ _ _ _

____The boy saw that Hana took Brigitte's hand and had a stern look on her face and fire in her eyes. He had gotten the hint._ _ _ _

____“You two… sorry, I didn’t know,”_ _ _ _

____“It’s fine, thanks for the compliment,” Brigitte said._ _ _ _

____The boy walked back to what seemed to be his group of friends who gave him a pat on the back for trying. He’d probably tell them what happened later._ _ _ _

____“Woah, Hana being an alpha chad,” Lúcio smirked._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I thought she’d jump that guy for hitting on Brigitte,” Lena adds._ _ _ _

____Hana wrapped her upper body around Brigitte’s arm. “Mine,”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte smiled and played along. “Yours,”_ _ _ _

____The couple got up to the snack bar, got their buttery popcorn and a large soda. Hana went from holding hands to linking arms with Brigitte as they walked down to the theater room. They saved two seats for Lúcio and Lena, even if the theater wasn’t that full._ _ _ _

____It was also to make sure no weirdo came and sat next to them._ _ _ _

____Hana made a subtle glance over at Brigitte. The Swedish teen warned Hana about the full moon tonight. She said that if anything happened, do not panic! Brigitte stressed that a lot this week to Hana, though Hana thinks Brigitte should have been telling herself that more the small girl._ _ _ _

____Lúcio and Lena found the couple and took their seats next to them. The lights went dim and the movie was starting._ _ _ _

____Brigitte reached for Hana’s hand and squeezed it. She really hated scary movies._ _ _ _

____Hana didn’t understand how Brigitte could be such a scaredy-cat even if she could turn into a nine-foot-tall werewolf. With an ability like that, Hana would never be afraid of anything. To Hana, Brigitte didn’t have the same bravery as she did._ _ _ _

____The movie felt a little slow at first, with the group landing on a planet after hearing a distress call, and looking around until one idiot is like, “Oh, cool, some eggs, I’ll just mess with it until a face-hugger comes out and attacks me,’_ _ _ _

____Brigitte felt pain shoot up her back randomly, like a pinched nerve or something. She hissed loud enough to catch the attention of her friends and Hana._ _ _ _

____“It’s nothing,” Brigitte said to calm the air._ _ _ _

____Lena decided to tease Brig instead. “Getting scared already?”_ _ _ _

____One person sitting a few rows behind them shushed the group. Brigitte side-eyed Lena who was sticking her tongue out to try and get a reaction out of Brigitte. The girl ignored the other and went back to watching the screen._ _ _ _

____Things were starting to pick up when the man in the medical bay had been infested with an alien while the crew tried to figure out what was wrong with him._ _ _ _

____Again, a sting of pain ran Brigitte’s spine, this time it burned. Pain ran up and down her entire nervous system. She gripped one armrest hard enough to cause the wood to split. She let out an unhuman-like sound._ _ _ _

____She reached for her pocket for the suppressants and found it empty. Panic raced through Brigitte’s mind at the realization that she had taken them out and put them on the passenger seat of the car._ _ _ _

____The alien bursted out of the man’s chest and Brigitte got up and made her way towards the exit. She felt sick. The beast inside her forcing its way out into the world._ _ _ _

____Hana watched as Brigitte rushed down the stairs to leave the theater. She assumed the alien bursting out of the man’s chest was too much for her to handle and she left._ _ _ _

____Brigitte rushed to the nearest bathroom. She wouldn’t be able to make it to her car in time before the transformation was over._ _ _ _

____She threw open the bathroom and ran to the back where the largest stall was. She kicked open the door, nearly taking it off its hinges, and slammed it shut._ _ _ _

____The clothes on her body grew increasingly uncomfortable as she began to strip. Patches of fur-covered her arms and legs. Her feet and hands grew long with sharp claws at the ends._ _ _ _

____The girl curled up in pain, letting out a loud growl as she shredded through the rest of her clothes._ _ _ _

____Ten minutes had passed since Brigitte ran out of the theater. Things were getting a little more intense since the alien escaped from the now dead man in the medical bay._ _ _ _

____Hana couldn’t focus on the movie in front of her. Her mind was on Brigitte. She knew Brigitte hated scary movies, but she didn’t think Brigitte would skip the entire movie. It made Hana feel bad for setting something like this up for the two of them._ _ _ _

____She decided that enough was enough and looked over at her friends. “I’m gonna go check on Brigitte.”_ _ _ _

____Lúcio gave Hana the okay sign and Lena gave her a thumbs-up._ _ _ _

____Hana got up and made her way out of the theater._ _ _ _

____The small girl knew there was no way Brigitte would ditch her at the theater, not without a text with an explanation at least. But Hana didn’t get a text and Brigitte hadn’t come back into the theater so something was definitely wrong._ _ _ _

____Hana entered the women’s bathroom. It was eerily silent._ _ _ _

____“Brig,” Hana called out._ _ _ _

____She heard nervous shuffling around in the bathroom. No voice denied that it was Brigitte, but no voice said it was Brigitte either._ _ _ _

____Hana frowned as she made her way down the row of stalls. “Babe, if you don’t like the movie then we can watch something else.”_ _ _ _

____She reached the last stall. She could see a large shadow move around in the stall. “I know you’re in there.”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte winced. Of course, Hana knew she was in here, but she really didn’t know how to get out of this situation._ _ _ _

____“Come on, you can’t-woah!”_ _ _ _

____The door swung open and Hana was pulled into the stall. The door was quickly closed and locked behind her._ _ _ _

____Hana looked up to face her girlfriend. “Hey, what’s the…” her voice died in her throat when she saw the large werewolf standing in front of her. “Oh,”_ _ _ _


	7. Date Night pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual things for this chapter. Hope you are staying safe and I'll you all next week!

“What do you think they’re doing?” Lena asked.

Lúcio, who was too busy shoveling popcorn into his mouth to answer, shrugged, humming _I don’t know _.__

__Lena scrunched her eyebrows together to create a worried look. She turned to focus on the movie. She looked back at Lúcio. “Do you think Brigitte got sick?”_ _

__Lúcio shrugged again._ _

__“What if-“_ _

__“Lena, they’re fine.” Lúcio finally said. “Hana went to check on her girlfriend. If anything happens they’ll text us.”_ _

__Lena relaxed into the seat and turned back to the movie again._ _

__“But what if-”_ _

__Lúcio leaned over and shoved a hand full of popcorn into Lena’s mouth to keep her from saying anything else._ _

__

__“We’re so fucked!” Hana shouted._ _

__Brigitte watched as Hana paced back and forth. She felt more like a background character at the moment as Hana tried to figure out a plan to get themselves out of this situation. So far, things were looking hopeless._ _

__Hana looked at Brigitte who stiffened under her gaze. “You can’t just…” She gestured to Brig. “Change back!?”_ _

__“I can’t change back!” Brigitte threw her hands in the air. “If I could change back then I would have already done it by now.”_ _

__Hana groaned and covered her face with her hands. She started to realize how hard it was going to be having a werewolf as a girlfriend. She had to think of something before Lúcio and Lena started to make up some stupid assumption like making out in a bathroom stall while _they _watched a bunch of people die from an alien.___ _

____Brigitte’s ears perked up as she heard the bathroom door squeak open and a small group of girls came walking in._ _ _ _

____“Ah, my scar keeps peeling off,” One girl whined._ _ _ _

____Hana removed her hands slowly from her face as she listened to the conversation._ _ _ _

____“It’s okay, Mel, the rest of your zombie costume looks great,” Another girl said._ _ _ _

____Hana rushed over to the stall door and peeked through the crack. She could see about three girls all dressed up in some Halloween-like costume. Hana smiled when a light bulb blinked on above her head._ _ _ _

____She looked back at Brigitte. “I got an idea, follow my lead.”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte looked at her girlfriend, clutching her clothes, shredded or not, close to her body. Hana had come up with some crazy ideas in the past for many things and they usually worked, but Brigitte doesn’t know how Hana is going to get them out of an entire theater._ _ _ _

____This was going to be a test of faith for the two of them._ _ _ _

____Hana unlocked the stall door and opened it wide enough for the three girls at the sinks to see her._ _ _ _

____Brigitte stood in place when the three girls turned their attention to her._ _ _ _

____“Come on, it looks fine,” Hana said, waving Brigitte to come out._ _ _ _

____The three girls’ jaws dropped to the floor seeing Brigitte. She was frozen to the floor and was starting to feel physically ill from this._ _ _ _

____The giant werewolf was wondering how Hana could be so calm about this? Like… how?!_ _ _ _

____Hana, was in fact, not calm. Her heart was racing probably twice as fast as Brigitte’s and this wasn’t her secret she was hiding!_ _ _ _

____“That’s a costume?” One girl asked. The one who was having problems with her fake wounds._ _ _ _

____Hana turned around and nodded. “Yep,” She answered with a mixture of confidence and terror. “It’s a full-body suit that zips up in the back. My friend has been working on it for a while now. She’s planning on taking it to a horror convention.”_ _ _ _

____It clicked for Brigitte. Hana was going to lie to everyone that she was in a costume and not an actual werewolf. Brig just hoped this would work the way they want it to._ _ _ _

____Brigitte shuffled out of the stall and stuck close to Hana. She was sweating an entire river and it was making her itchy all over. Brigitte felt like digging a grave and burying herself alive right there._ _ _ _

____Hana, who was just as stubborn as Brigitte, would not allow that._ _ _ _

____“Why is she so damn tall?” Another girl asked._ _ _ _

____Hana blinked. “Um… ah…” She looked at Brig for help, but Brigitte couldn’t even help herself if she wanted to. Hana just had to play dumb._ _ _ _

____“Ah, what are they called,” Hana muttered. “You told me this earlier.”_ _ _ _

____“Stilts?” The scar girl questioned._ _ _ _

____Hana snapped her fingers. “Stilts! Thank you. Yeah, she uses adjustable stilts for her height,”_ _ _ _

____“Woah, can I touch-” The third girl reached out to touch Brig._ _ _ _

____“No!” Hana exclaimed in an abnormally high-pitched voice. She laughed nervously when the girls gave her odd looks._ _ _ _

____“The glue for the fur is really sensitive to the oils on people’s hands or skin so it'll make the fur peel off, like the zombie wound. The more you touch it, the more it’s going to fall off. We should get going anyway or we’ll miss our movie! Haha!” Hana rushed out her words as she took Brigitte’s large furry paw and drug her out of the bathroom. “Bye!”_ _ _ _

____Hana clutched her heart as the two exited the bathroom. The couple released a heavy, _heavy _, sigh of relief. Hana was sure she just lost ten years of her life from that one situation and they’re not out of the theater yet.___ _ _ _

______Luckily no one was in the halls to ask questions about Brigitte’s “costume”._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If someone stops and asks about why you look like that, I’m giving you special permission to eat them,” Hana said as a joke._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte would have laughed under different circumstances, but with panic running through her veins, she didn’t find it that funny._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana waved Brigitte to follow her down the hall. Brigitte didn’t hesitate._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Lúcio held Lena by the sleeve of her sweater to keep her from running off. She had been worried for the two and it’s been more than fifteen minutes since Hana left to check on Brigitte._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lena, sit down. Relax. Hana will text us when she can.” Lúcio grunted, struggling to keep Lena from running off._ _ _ _ _ _

______For such a thin girl, Lena had a lot of energy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There’s something wrong, Lúcio, I just know it,” Lena responded._ _ _ _ _ _

______A buzz in both their pockets got their attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two friends opened their phones to see that it was a message from Hana._ _ _ _ _ _

______H: _Brigitte is feeling sick rn. I’m going to take her home. _____ _ _ _ _

________“See, told you she’d text us,” Lúcio said, letting Lena go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lena crossed her arms with a huff. “I hate it when you’re bloody right,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shhh!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hana and Brigitte slipped out the side exit of the theater with little to no problems. A couple of people, kids included, gushed over Brigitte’s “costume”, and even complimented her for the sick look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once outside, Hana scanned the parking lot to find Brigitte’s car. When she couldn’t spot it out, she turned to ask Brig where her vehicle was. Brigitte was already heading to the car that was in the side parking lot of the theater._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hana caught up with Brigitte and the two, looking ever so suspicious, snuck over to the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t be suspicious,” Hana whispered. “Don’t be suspicious,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Brigitte paused as Hana continued to repeat the sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t be suspicious! Don’t be suspicious!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The giant werewolf stared at Hana with a blank expression as Hana continued to repeat _Don’t be suspicious. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte covered Hana’s entire face with a paw. “Stop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A few seconds passed by before Brigitte decided it was safe to remove her paw from Hana’s face. The small girl frowned and stuck her tongue out at Brigitte._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two continued their trek to the car which didn’t take long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why did you pick a sus place to park?” Hana asked as she gestured to the nearly empty side parking lot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte set down her clothes on the car and began picking through the pieces, looking for her car keys. “It’s less of a hassle when leaving the parking lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hana leaned against the car and waited for Brigitte to find the keys. She thought about asking Brigitte if she needed help, but it seemed like the werewolf was too hyper-focused on finding the keys herself to care if Hana helped her or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte picked through her clothes. She was struggling since her paws were so large so she was having a hard time getting into the pockets. She did eventually find them and held them high for both to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Found them!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte handed Hana the keys. Her ears perked at the sharp sound of gears grinding against one another and metal clicking to be locked into place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t move,” A man demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The girls flicked their eyes over at a man with broad shoulders and covered in black clothing. There was no feature or item, except for the loaded gun in his hand, that stuck out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte looked over at Hana. She had never seen such fear in Hana’s eyes, not when playing horror games or losing competitive matches. This was something Brigitte had seen for the first time, and it will not be the last time either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man held out his hand and demanded the car keys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was Hana’s turn to be frozen in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________How could she not be? She was staring down the barrel of a pistol. Hana never thought she’d be in a situation like this. The only time this happens was in video games or movies, but not in the small town of Gibraltar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now, damn it!” The man shouted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hana couldn’t will herself to move, but Brigitte could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte stepped in front of Hana. She knew she could get hurt, but the regeneration speed and the survivability of getting shot at this range were much higher if Brig were hit and not Hana._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stay behind me no matter what,” Brigitte muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hana swallowed, scrunched up like a turtle cowering in its shell, and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man was clearly not happy with this and was got more and more aggravated by the second. “Move kid, your little suit isn’t going to do much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte didn’t blink an eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fine,” The man growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man rested a finger on the trigger and pulled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte could see the action coming a mile away, but she was slow to react. She didn’t want the bullet to go astray and hit someone, or worse, Hana._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The werewolf grabbed the gun, but the bullet had left the chamber, hitting Brigitte in her right arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rage quickly filled Brig’s vision from the pain pumping in her veins. The immense strength crushed the gun to bits and Brigitte took the man by the collar of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He reeked of alcohol which played in her favor since no one would believe a drunk who claimed he was attacked by a giant wolf-like creature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She raised him high in the air, barring the sharp fangs that hid in her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The man squirmed and wrestled with Brigitte’s arm, the good one, begging her to let him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte made her way over a nearby lamp post and slammed him against it hard enough to knock him out long enough so she and Hana could get away safely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She dropped the man, who fell with a _whamp _and a groan of pain. Brig huffed at him and looked back at Hana.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hana looked at the man and up at the werewolf. Fear was still running through her body, and now that she saw a small display of what Brigitte was capable of, she knew why she was afraid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brigitte walked back over to Hana, who shriveled up in fear when the wolf got close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brig froze. “Hana?” She tried her best to pull off a soft tone, but it was hard when you’re a nine-foot beast with a burly voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hana pressed herself against the car as Brigitte slowly edged closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Babe?” Brigitte muttered. “I’m not going to hurt you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hana looked Brigitte in the eyes to see if there was the slightest hesitation or faultiness in her words. There was nothing. Hana couldn’t find anything except for the same old Brig that she fell for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With wobbling legs, Hana walked forward and shoved her way into Brigitte’s furry arms. She buried her face into Brigitte’s body and began to sob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brigitte wrapped her good arm around her girlfriend to comfort her. Her other arms rested by her side, pounding like a drum filled with pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Brigitte muttered gently. “I was so afraid he’d hurt you. I didn’t want anything to happen to you,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hana, through a snot-covered and teary-eyed face, was able to respond. “No, no,” she pointed at herself hysterically. “I should be apologizing to you. I should have trusted you more, instead, I was afraid of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two held onto each other for a good amount of time. It was the normal thing to do since so much had happened in the last hour or so. Sneaking out of the theater, pretending to be a fake werewolf, almost getting robbed, at gunpoint as well, and getting shot in the arm, which Brigitte hadn’t said anything about yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hana was able to calm herself down as Brigitte continued to stroke her head and coddle her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She wiped the mess on her face away with the sleeve of her jacket and pulled away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Feeling better?” Brigitte asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hana nodded. “Yeah, thanks for the literal save,” She elbowed Brigitte in her wounded arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brigitte growled and clutched the wound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hana looked at Brigitte with slight worry. She heard the gunshot, but she thought the bullet went astray. Apparently not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You’re hurt,” Hana said. She could see a dark red stain on the reddish-brown fur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brigitte nodded, still holding her arm. She needed help getting the bullet out of the wound or else she wouldn’t be able to regenerate properly. But she couldn’t walk into a hospital and say ‘Hey, I’m a werewolf, I got a bullet in my arm. Can you take it out and I’ll be on my way.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brigitte had to make the tough decision of letting Hana know about one of the most secretive people in Gibraltar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hana, take me to Angela,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Date Night pt.3

Hana stared down the road, reliving the moments in the parking lot. The man, the gunshot, the way Brigitte didn’t hesitate to put herself in front of him to protect her.

Another thing she was also trying to wrap her head around was the fact that the high school nurse was a witch and Brigitte had been friends with her since birth. 

The _friends since birth _part weren’t the thing in question if you didn’t know.__

__There was so much information Hana had to process, but she couldn’t focus on all of it because of the damn licking sounds in the back of the car. As much as Hana loved Brigitte, she could not stand the licking!_ _

__Brigitte laid in the cramped back seat, tending to her wound every now and then to soothe the pain. She looked up at Hana to see if she needed help with directions, but she seemed to be taking Brigitte’s very confusing directions well._ _

__“Turn left.” A blank AI voice said._ _

__Or she was listening to the directions._ _

__Brigitte sighed. She felt completely and utterly terrible. She felt that she had lied to Mama and Papa for not having to worry. She should have taken more precautions when going to the theater. She should have double checked everything, instead, she was wrapped up in making sure Hana would make it to the theater safely instead._ _

__“You have arrived. Your destination is on the left.”_ _

__

__Angela sat at her desk. She had pulled out several classified files about Overwatch. Files that should have been burned a long time ago. Some files had the names, abilities, and locations of all the old agents. Others were of old threats like Doomfist and Max Amillion._ _

__She wished she knew who Jesse saw when he came down here to visit. That would have helped narrow down the list._ _

__Angela already narrowed down the list by a bit. Jack was the sheriff, living a normal life, raising a kid._ _

__Same with Torbjorn. Stable job, also raising a kid._ _

__A kid that could turn into a werewolf and was dating Jack’s kid, who was adopted, and had another dad that she knew nothing about, and could also be a terrorist. That was a tangled mess._ _

__Reinhardt was in the next town over, most likely still living but his knightly code. A code that he taught Brigitte repeatedly._ _

__Jesse was always on the move and the last thing she heard about Genji was that he was in Nepal with some magical monk._ _

__She, Moira, and Winston were at the school. Ana and her husband moved here after Fareeha did._ _

__So she had tabs on quite a few people._ _

__The only important person she didn’t know where they were was Gabriel. After a disgusting fight between Gabe and Jack, which caused some serious scarring for both of them, Gabe fell off the face of the Earth._ _

__She had already informed Winston about the incident as well as Moira, who didn’t seem to care about whether Talon found her or not. Moira even said that facing Talon would be much better than facing freshmen. Angela agreed with that._ _

__Angela sighed and leaned back in her chair. She didn’t know what to do. Everything wasn’t in shambles, but it all was moving rapidly in one moment, and that put some stress on the witch._ _

__A few sharp, almost panicked, knocks erupted from her front door._ _

__Angela turned her attention from her desk to the hallway that led to the front door. She flicked her wrist to see what the time was on her watch. It was almost eleven._ _

__“Who’d been knocking at my door at this time?” Angela asked as she got up from her desk to go answer the door, which erupted into more knocks again._ _

__Angela muttered to herself as she rubbed her eyes. She adjusted her glasses and opened the door._ _

__“Yes?” She asked._ _

__The witch’s eyes widened with surprise when she saw a small girl and a large wolf-like creature standing on her front porch, one holding a pile of clothes in her arms, and both looking shaken up by something._ _

__“Hi, nurse Ziegler,” Hana said, waving awkwardly._ _

__Brigitte waved too. “Hi, Angela.”_ _

__Angela pinched her nose. She wasn’t getting paid enough for this._ _

__Angela ushed the two inside. She looked down the street to see if anyone had followed the two here. When she saw no one in sight, she shut the door and locked it._ _

__Hana looked around Angela’s home. It didn’t look like the normal home a nurse would have, one that worked at high school at least._ _

__There was a large library, an office, a kitchen in the very back that led into the living room, and a set of stairs off to the left of the front door. The house was made out of a dark brown wood that was warm and inviting. It was much more different than the normal white interior._ _

__The house had this aura that was warm and inviting for Hana._ _

__“I can see the obvious reason why you two are here,” Angela said, walking by the two._ _

__Brigitte shuffled awkwardly about._ _

__“Well, actually,” Hana spoke up._ _

__Angela looked at Hana to see what reason she was going to come up with other than Brigitte being a werewolf._ _

__“Eh, um… Well, yeah this is one of the reasons.” Hana confirmed._ _

__Angela frowned. “One?”_ _

__The tone the witch had taken up made Hana anxious like she was going to be given a curse or something. That is if what Brigitte said about Angela being a witch is true. “Yeah.”_ _

__The werewolf stepped forward and held out her injured arm. “I got shot in the arm.”_ _

__Anyone could see that Angela’s head was spinning on her shoulders. “What? Why were you shot?”_ _

__“Hana can explain when you take the bullet out of my arm,” Brigitte said, grabbing Angela by the wrist and dragging her to her own kitchen._ _

__

__Angela stuck a needle in the bottle and pulled, sucking in the lidocaine. She watched carefully before pulling out the needle and setting the bottle aside. She flicked the needle a bit to get the air bubbles out._ _

__Brigitte, still in her werewolf state, had laid half her body on top of Angela’s kitchen table. Her arm stretched all the way out so it’ll be easier for Angela to remove the bullet._ _

__Hana sat next to her girlfriend with a large paw in her lap. She stroked Brigitte’s fur as a show of comfort._ _

__She knew ever since Brigitte had been shot she’d been in pain. Hana wasn’t helpful in that situation and felt guilty for getting her girlfriend hurt._ _

__Maybe if she had given the man the keys, he would have been too distracted with that and Brigitte could have disarmed him without getting hurt. Then they wouldn’t be here and Brigitte wouldn’t have exposed Angela for being a witch._ _

__It was too late and the damage was already done. There were no do-overs, no time reversal, nothing. They just had to live with it and move on._ _

__“Hana,” Brigitte muttered._ _

__Hana stopped stroking the fur and looked at her girlfriend. She had her large head resting on the table. There was this dull, painful look in her eyes._ _

__“Don’t feel bad,” she said. Brigitte flicked her eyes over to her girlfriend. “I made my choice, don’t feel like this is your fault.”_ _

__Hana knew Brigitte could sense her emotions. It took Hana a few years to learn how to read people and it felt like cheating because Brigitte could sense how she was feeling and didn’t have to second guess herself._ _

__She was right though, Hana shouldn’t feel bad for what Brigitte chose to do, which was to protect her girlfriend._ _

__Hana sighed and rested her head on the table next to Brigitte’s. “You telling me not to do something makes me wanna do it more,”_ _

__“I know,” Brigitte responded._ _

__Angela walked over to the kitchen table. She set a pair of tweezers aside as well as some bandages. She brushed her fingers through the fur until she felt a diovt in the arm._ _

__The witch flicked her eyes upward, making eye contact with the werewolf who nodded, giving Angela confirmation to proceed._ _

__Angela stuck the needle deep into Brigitte’s arm. The werewolf growled in pain and dug her claws into the table. The nurse glared at Brigitte. She just paid for that table._ _

__“Sorry,” Brigitte grunted, doing her best not to cause any more damage to Angela's table._ _

__Hana made herself useful and stood up to stroke Brigitte’s head, specifically scratching behind the ear at the base of the skull._ _

__When the needle exited the thick skin, Brigitte went limp. It was going to take a few seconds for the medicine to kick in._ _

__“She’s going to be a little loopy and might start acting strange, but she won’t feel any pain,” Angela said as she pulled up a chair and sat down._ _

__Hana, still stroking Brig’s head, nodded._ _

__Angela peeled back the fur covering the wound and slowly inserted the tweezers. She dug around for a bit, pushing back the flesh that was already growing over the wound._ _

__Brigitte gave out little whimpers as Angela worked her way around the wound._ _

__Hana shushed Brigitte while repeatedly telling her everything was okay._ _

__Angela spotted a glint of metal in all the red. She took a deep breath and grabbed the bullet. Then she slowly started to pull the bullet out of the wound._ _

__Once the bullet was dislodged from the werewolf’s arm, Angela picked up the bandages and began to wrap up the wound, though she knew the wound would heal quickly._ _

__Hana let out a sigh of relief and sat down. Angela was as relieved as the gamer was. She was also glad to find out it wasn’t a silver bullet that hit Brigitte or else there would have been more complications._ _

__The witch was curious as to how the bullet made its way into the werewolf’s arm in the first place. Angela drew her eyes from the bullet to Hana who was leaning against Brigitte’s large fluffy arm._ _

__“Mind explaining to me how she got shot?” Angela asked with a glare._ _

__Hana sat up and swallowed hard from the deadly gaze across the table. Her throat felt dry all of the sudden and it caused her voice to crack as she spoke. “We were at the movies for date night, it didn’t go as planned.”_ _

__Angela listened carefully to everything Hana had to say. She knew something would go wrong tonight, especially on a full moon. There was no avoiding it for Brigitte. It would have been better if the Swedish teen had stayed home instead._ _

__The witch couldn’t blame all of this on the two. There was no way the two knew they’d try and get robbed or shot either. Those were external forces and poor life choices the man had made in order to be in that situation._ _

__“If Brigitte didn’t do what she did,” Hana muttered lowly. “I’d probably be in a hospital and her secret would be out.”_ _

__Angela looked over at the large werewolf. Brig’s eyes were barely cracked open and she licked her nose out of boredom. Hana was right about that._ _

__“Brigitte told me you’re a witch,” Hana said, which was coming out of the left field. She didn’t want to talk about the other subject anymore._ _

__Angela raised a brow. She chuckled. “There are spells that I can cast, but I’m mostly a healer. None of that dark magic nonsense.”_ _

__Hana nodded. That was good to know. She didn’t want to go home with some crazy curse over her head for all the shit she pulled in school. Including all of the heart attacks, she’d given Angela for the broken bones and stupid stunts._ _

__“Some things have to heal naturally or else it will affect the body,” Angela added, just so she could keep the conversation going._ _

__Hana wasn’t giving her much to work with so she decided to drop it. Angela hadn’t seen this much focus on Hana’s face ever. It showed Angela how much Hana cared about Brigitte._ _

__Every now and then, Angela craved something like that. She craved attention from someone that was as special as Brigitte was to Hana. Maybe it was wishful thinking for Angela, but maybe one day she’d get some kind of fairy tale ending._ _

__A hearty laugh caught the two off guard._ _

__Brig had seemed to laugh for no reason. She stuck out her tongue, pulled it in, stuck it out, and pulled it in. She repeated the action several times and giggled like a child._ _

__Hana and Angela looked at each other._ _

__“This is normal,” Angela stated._ _

__Hana nodded._ _

__Brigitte’s eyes widened when she saw the chandelier hanging over her head. She stood up and reached for the bulb. “Shiny,”_ _

__Hana gasped and jumped up to keep Brig from burning her paw on the bulb. The werewolf was not happy that she was denied the touch and lifted Hana off the ground._ _

__Hana gulped as she looked Brig in the eyes._ _

__The werewolf blinked with curiosity and poked Hana in the cheek. “Bunny,” She said before giggling again._ _

__Brigitte let Hana down but continued to poke the pink whiskers on her face. The werewolf was gentle, but the action was annoying to deal with._ _

__Angela hardly covered her laughter as she watched Hana struggle with the drugged-up large wolf._ _

__“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Hana grumbled._ _

__Angela nodded. She was not going to deny the fact that she was having a blast with this. It definitely made her week a lot better._ _

__Brigitte scooped Hana off the chair, holding the small girl like she was cradling a child, and snuggled her close to her body. “Pretty little bunny,”_ _

__Angela laughed while Hana, with crossed arms and a flustered face, frowned._ _

__“Brigitte, why don’t you take the pretty little bunny up to bed?” Angela suggested with a smug look on her face._ _

__Hana glared at the witch while Brigitte hummed in agreement. She wobbled her way down the hall with Hana wrapped around her neck, bumping into the front door before making her way up the stairs. She was sluggish like a drunk man but was able to make it up the steps, only slipping on one step which freaked Hana out a little._ _

__She didn’t want to get crushed by her large girlfriend, not like that._ _

__Brigitte pushed open the spare bedroom door and went straight to the bed. The large wolf flopped on the bed and curled her body around Hana so she couldn’t escape._ _

__“My bunny,” Brigitte muttered, pressing her head into Hana’s chest._ _

__A large sweatdrop formed on Hana’s head as she sighed. She shouldn’t have worn her lucky bunny whiskers, even if it was cute that Brig was calling Hana her bunny._ _

__After about a minute or so, Hana was beginning to get hot. From the skinny jeans to the jacket she chose to wear, Hana was melting her get up._ _

__Hana squirmed uncomfortably. “Um, Brigitte?”_ _

__“Mmm?”_ _

__“Can I take off my jacket and pants? I’m kind of getting cooked alive,” Hana explained._ _

__The werewolf whimpered and held onto Hana tighter. “Nooooo,” She howled. Like, actually howled, like a wolf!_ _

__Now Hana was just getting annoyed at this point. “Brig please, I’m dying,”_ _

__Okay, maybe Hana was being a little overdramatic about dying, but that’s how she felt at the moment. She wanted to be in something a little more comfortable than these pants, which were making her legs itch from all the heat._ _

__“I’ll be quick, I promise,” Hana said. Why would she take a long time getting undressed if she were hot anyway?_ _

__Brigitte whined, but let Hana go anyway._ _

__Hana got out of the bed, kicked off her shoes, slipped off her socks, threw off her jacket, wiggled out of her pants, and slipped back into the bed._ _

__“See?” She said. “Easy,”_ _

__Brigitte whined and buried her head into Hana’s gut._ _

__The smaller girl smiled gently and stroked Brigitte’s fur. “You’re such a softy.”_ _

__The two held each other and fell asleep peacefully._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of Thanksgiving, I've decided to give you all two chapters this week. One today and one tomorrow. Leave kudos, comments, suggestions, or corrections, and stay safe this Thanksgiving! Okay, BYEEEEE!


	9. The Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may not be as cleaned up as the other chapters. If you see any errors please, please, point them out so I can correct them! Leave Kudos, comments, suggestions, and corrections! Okay, BYEEEE!

Jack pulled into the theater parking lot in a black and dark blue pick-up truck, the design of an officer's badge with a star and the word sheriff written on it was on both sides of the door. He didn’t wear a hat like most officers or sheriffs, nor did he care to smoke like other officers.

Jack was a well-kept man with white hair and a cowlick at the top of his head. Besides the scars that reached across his face, from temple to chin, he was looking pretty good for a man of his years.

He turned off the truck and slipped out of the vehicle. Shiny black shoes that had never seemed to have touched dirt before were planted on the ground. Jack slammed the truck door shut and made his way over to a man dressed in black.

A deputy was questioning the man as Jack made his way over.

Jack had quickly found a bullet casing and a broken gun. “Hmm.”

“What did you say this person looked like again?” The deputy, a young black woman who did a damn good job at protecting people, questioned the man as she took notes.

The man, who seemed to still be in shock of last night's encounter, answered. “It was this big furry creature. It had pointy ears and reddish fur. It looked like a giant wolf or something!”

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he walked over to the man, he kept calm though. He didn’t want to give anyway anything that would make him suspicious and he didn’t want to make this man more panicked than he already was.

“I’ll take it from here, Orisa,” Jack said while walking up.

Orisa nodded and stepped aside.

Jack knelt down in front of the man, he immediately smelt cheap beer and whisky covering the man, but that wasn’t going to stop him from asking questions. “Tell me everything that happened,”

Brigitte took in a deep breath of air. Her eyes flickered open. She groaned as she sat up, her head was spinning and her body was sore, but she was back to normal.

Normal and bare naked.

The good news was that she woke before Hana did. Hana always slept in late on the weekends, unlike Brigitte who liked to rise early and get started on the day.

Brigitte easily slipped out of bed as Hana laid sleeping. She headed straight for the bathroom and grabbed the guest robe hanging on the hook.

She’s been to Angela’s house many times before so she knew her way around the house without a problem. Hence how she easily found the guest room last night even if she was drugged.

Brigitte’s face became red. She cupped her face in embarrassment when she remembered calling Hana _pretty little bunny_. Hana didn’t mind being called bunny, but she despised the words little or tiny, or anything that described her as short in any way.

__That was one of the rules Hana made for the two. Brigitte was not allowed to call her such things._ _

__Now was not the time to think about the embarrassing actions of last night. Brigitte had to find some proper clothes to wear._ _

__Brigitte crept out of the bathroom and headed for the door. She kept her eyes on the sleeping body in the bed while tip-toeing to the door._ _

__She slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open to see Angela standing at the door with Brigitte’s clothes from last night, some that had been shredded from the transformation, had been mended by magic._ _

__Angela handed Brig her clothes and told her breakfast would be ready soon._ _

__Brigitte looked at the clothes that had been handed to her then over at Hana who was still fast asleep._ _

___I guess it wouldn’t hurt to change here real quick_.__

____Hana groaned and clutched the pillow close to her chest. She buried her face deep into the fluffy thing before realizing that it’s not what she thought it was. She reached out her hand to feel around for the large wolf that had fallen asleep in bed with her last night._ _ _ _

____The wolf was missing though._ _ _ _

____“Hm?” Hana blinked her eyes open to look for the missing body._ _ _ _

____She rolled over to find Brigitte on the other side of the room getting dressed. One thing that stuck out to Hana was the black underwear with the pink little smug bunny logo on it. Hana’s bunny logo._ _ _ _

____The underwear came from Hana’s merch store. She was not surprised that Brigitte would be wearing it since she gave the girl a discount on the shop, also the underwear was super comfortable to wear._ _ _ _

____The small girl smirked. “Nice underwear.”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte shriveled like she had taken a bite out of a lime. She had enough composure to slip into her shirt before turning around to face Hana._ _ _ _

____“You’re up early,” Brigitte said as she reached for her pants._ _ _ _

____Hana stretched her arms over her head, letting out a heavy yawn before she too had gotten out of bed._ _ _ _

____Brigitte glanced over at Hana. It was supposed to be a quick glance, but Brigitte ended staring instead._ _ _ _

____The sun had hit Hana’s body at the perfect angle, making her glow like an angel. Her legs, slender with the right amount of curve around the calves, thighs, and hips. The pink underwear hugged her nicely. The shirt was short enough to get a glimpse of the shape of an hourglass figure forming underneath._ _ _ _

____Brigitte’s heart squeezed in her chest as she felt a slight build-up in the pit of her stomach. Her mind ran wild as a deep crimson blush glowed from the neck to the tips of her ears._ _ _ _

____The tall girl bit her bottom lip. _Gods, she’s hot!__ _ _ _

____Hana knew damn well that Brigitte was staring and felt that smug teasing was a good way to get revenge for last night._ _ _ _

____Hana bent down slowly, dragging out the seductive attitude as long as she could, letting Brigitte get a small taste of what she would be getting in the future, as she reached for her own pair of pants._ _ _ _

____Brigitte’s hands clenched into fists as she tried to control herself. Hana was always a sinful tease when it came to showing Brig her small petite body. Hana also knew how much it bothered Brigitte too._ _ _ _

____Hana slowly pulled her pants up, every now and then letting her fingers glide across her bare thigh or hip, catching Brigitte’s eyes, all the while Brig's face got redder and redder._ _ _ _

____The girl abruptly ended the tease to make things more painful for Brig and pulled up her pants, zipped, buttoned, and then declared loudly, “Time for breakfast!”_ _ _ _

____Hana felt satisfied with her work as she walked out the door. What she was not expecting was to be pulled back into the room and pinned against the wall. Brig’s hands planted on either side of Hana’s head._ _ _ _

____Brigitte loomed over Hana who had a smug look on her face. She was overconfident in the fact that Brigitte wouldn’t do anything._ _ _ _

____Brigitte leaned down and locked lips with Hana. The smaller girl gasped in surprise that Brig actually did something._ _ _ _

____The taller girl groaned and lifted Hana up so she could press a muscular thigh between Hana’s._ _ _ _

____Hana moaned as Brig grinded a thigh against her pelvis. Hana would have been lying to herself if she didn’t say she wanted more, but she wasn’t going to get that when Brigitte pulled away so both could catch their breath._ _ _ _

____Heavy blushes covered both of their cheeks as Brigitte wiped the sliver of saliva from her lips._ _ _ _

____Hana looked at Brigitte with star-filled eyes. “Brigitte,”_ _ _ _

____The taller girl dropped the smaller one and casually said. “Now, it’s time for breakfast.”_ _ _ _

____Hana felt like she had been given the ultimate backstab._ _ _ _

____“You fucking tease!” The small girl shouted in rage as Brigitte escaped downstairs._ _ _ _

____The heat had died down between the two when they entered the kitchen. Hana was pounding on Brigitte’s arm, angrily speaking in Korean as she did so. Brigitte was adapting to Hana’s ways and she did not like it._ _ _ _

____Brigitte pointed into the kitchen._ _ _ _

____Hana turned her angered gaze to the thing Brig was pointing at._ _ _ _

____Her eyes popped out of her skull as she saw pans, spatulas, and pancakes floating around while Angela was reading a cookbook._ _ _ _

____Hana watched as a pitcher full of pancake batter dipped and poured the smooth creamy batter into the pan. After about a minute or so, the floating spatula flipped the pancake over to cook on the other side._ _ _ _

____“Morning, Angela,” Brigitte said casually as she took a seat at the bar._ _ _ _

____“Morning girls,” Angela responded, though she didn’t turn her head away from the book._ _ _ _

____The gamer took a seat next to Brig and was quickly given a plate with two pancakes covered in butter and syrup. A fork and knife were set on either side of the plate as well as a cup of orange juice._ _ _ _

____Hana pointed at the plate and looked over at Brigitte. “How…what…”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte smiled and patted Hana’s shoulder. “Don’t think about it babe, eat.”_ _ _ _

_____That’s easy for you to say _, Hana thought.__ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte picked up her fork and knife and didn’t hesitate to start shoveling pancakes in her mouth. She was starved since she didn’t have a proper dinner last night and on top of that, the animal in her was clawing at the inside of her gut for food._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jeez, Brigitte, I’ve never seen you this hungry,” Hana said as she watched Brigitte swallow an entire pancake. She wasn’t even sure if Brig chewed the thing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela chuckled. She had set down the cookbook and joined the girls at the bar. “As an alpha, Brigitte has to eat a lot in order to keep her energy up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At first, Hana thought it was a joke that Brigitte was an Alpha and laughed. Brig was too shelled-up to be an Alpha. She’d freeze up when being put on the spot or being called out by a teacher. There was no way Brig could be an Alpha._ _ _ _ _ _

______But the look on Angela’s face told Hana she wasn’t lying. Brigitte didn’t say anything since she was too busy eating._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It may seem hard to picture for you, Hana,” Angela said. “But you haven’t known Brigitte for long as I have.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana opened her mouth, ready to spurt out a comeback. When nothing came to mind, she deflated. “Okay, true. But the definition of alpha hasn’t changed in, like, the last couple of months, has it?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela was silent for a moment. “What do you picture when you hear the word alpha?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Someone strong, aggressive, throws their weight around, acts like a Karen,” Hana responded, though saying all that out loud sounded dumb. “Someone is kind of a dick, to be honest,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela shook her head. The internet poisoned this girl’s mind too much. “I can see how you’d think that, but an Alpha is a leader. Someone strong, yes, but they're calm and collected. They make a lot of tough decisions for the better of the pack. They’re also protective of their mate, even going through lengths to protect their mate, sometimes aggressive lengths.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana and Brigitte froze at the word _mate_. Neither liked the word mate being used, since Brigitte didn’t see Hana as a mate and Hana? She thought it was weird to describe a loved one.___ _ _ _

________“We’re not…” Brigitte awkwardly spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, we don’t…” Hana added, who was just as awkward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No.” Brigitte nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hana nodded as well. “Yeah, no,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Angela’s eyes flicked between the two. She sighed, resting her chin in her hand. “I don’t know why you two act like you haven’t heard of these terms or get embarrassed like little schoolboys when seeing a girl for the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hana strongly disagreed. “I’m sorry, but being called _mate_ doesn’t sound flattering,”___ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s not what I meant,” Angela responded with such calmness that it chilled the air. “I’m only describing the attributes of an alpha. Nothing more and nothing less.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hana glared at the witch, but didn’t say anything, and went back to eating her pancakes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Over the years of being one of the best, if not the best, gamer in the world, Hana had been called many things by many people. She was not about to add the word mate to that list._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For Brigitte, it was part of being a werewolf. Werewolves had mates just like normal wolves, but she’d never call Hana her mate. The word made their relationship sound like Hana was only there for her pleasure when that wasn’t true. Hana was Brigitte’s everything and nothing was going to change that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The three ate in tense silence. Hana was expecting Brigitte to back her up, but Brigitte remained neutral._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once breakfast was over, Brigitte and Hana put their dishes in the sink. Angela said she’d pick up while the two gathered their things up from last night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two were back in the upstairs bedroom, fixing the bed back up to its former glory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte removed the bandage, seeing that the bullet wound healed overnight. She sighed with relief and threw the bandages away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I could’ve used your backup,” Hana said in a sharp tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte looked over her shoulder at Hana, who hadn’t helped her make the bed. “Sorry, I didn’t know you wanted me to say anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hana frowned. “You know how I feel about stuff like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Angela wasn’t calling you that though,” Brigitte responded. “It's like she said, she was listing off the qualities of an Alpha, and as an Alpha, I protect my mate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hana’s face screwed up in anger. “So you see me as your mate? Not your girlfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte stopped making the bed and turned her full attention over to Hana who looked super upset. She made her way over to Hana and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m sorry. That came out wrong. I see you as anything and everything but that.” Brigitte said gently as she rubbed circles on Hana’s back. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me… and don’t tell my godfather that or else he’ll cry,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hana was still upset, but she accepted Brigitte’s apology._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you, babe,” Brigitte said sweetly, adding a kiss on top of Hana’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hana huffed. “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte and Hana said their goodbyes to Angela. Brig drove Hana back to the theater where her bike was still there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hana was surprised the man with the gun didn’t try to steal her bike, but then again, everyone in town knew she was the sheriff’s kid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once Hana was home, she was greeted by her dad before she made her way upstairs. She did find it a little odd that her dad didn’t question where she was last night. He did have a lot of papers on the counter and looked very busy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte on the other hand wasn’t as lucky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When she walked in the door, she immediately received a bonk on the head with a cooking spoon, one that Ingrid was going to use to make cookies with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A hefty lecture was thrown her way when Ingrid finished fretting over Brigitte not calling her last night to tell her parents where she was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte rubbed the bump on her head. “I’m sorry, Mama, something came up and I had to stay at Angela’s house.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ingrid flipped around and pointed the spoon at her daughter's face. “You staying at Angela’s house better have nothing to do with that drunk man the police found in the theater parking lot this morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte’s face went pale when she heard that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She nor Hana really planned on something like that getting out, of course, they were busy with other things. The good news was that the man was drunk and there were tons of people there with costumes so there’s no way anyone in their right mind would think a werewolf is real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, not at all. Hana had an accident and she needed help.” Brigitte explained. She was hoping Ingrid would take the made-up excuse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte was never good at lying, but her Mama wasn’t good at catching lies either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ingrid’s eyes narrowed. “What kind of accident?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Brigitte bit her lip. “The… the girl problem… kind. It would be embarrassing for her if I told you,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ingrid shook head and Brigitte thought she was going to be locked away for lying to her mother. “Honey, all girls have problems with menstrual cycles, I’m sure you can tell me that,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mama!” Brigitte cried out, covering her face with her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. The Camping trip

Two weeks had passed since the theater incident. Nothing came to light about what had happened, so no one talked about it, which was news for Brigitte and Hana.

They had nothing to worry about except getting on the bus for the camping trip.

Hana was dying of exhaustion. It was a sin to wake up this early. The sun hadn’t even risen over the school parking lot as kids piled into the charter bus. 

She let out a loud yawn in protest for how early it was. Waking up early was always the bane of Hana’s existence. It also didn’t help that she streamed late into the night, barely being able to pull off three hours of sleep before arriving at school.

On top of that, it was so cold polar bears could spawn.

Luckily Hana had a smart girlfriend who brought a large blanket so the two could cuddle while waiting in line to get on the bus. Winston came along though and separated the two because of school regulations.

The two hoped they wouldn’t be separated into different tents. That would be a real drag.

Brigitte took the window seat and Hana plopped down next to her. A runny nose was already forming for the smaller girl.

Hana reached over and snagged as much blanket as she could from Brig, wrapping herself up like a present before pulling out her switch and going back to playing Minecraft.

Brigitte slipped in some earbuds and turned on some music. She placed a pillow against the window before resting her head against the window.

Hana lifted up the armrest that separated the two from each other so she could curl up against Brigitte and get in a comfortable position. Brigitte allowed this a lot when they were at each other’s houses. She would sit on the couch and do homework while Hana either laid or sat on her lap to play video games.

It was a forty-five-minute drive to the campsite and on top of that there will be a stop, so Brigitte didn’t mind if Hana made herself comfortable.

No one really knew why the science department decided to have a camping trip this year. It might stem from the extra money they had gotten last year or something along those lines.

Once the bus arrived at the campsite, tents were already set up, they just needed to be claimed now. Brigitte grabbed her duffle bag and followed Hana around to find a tent. 

The tents were small so that meant she, Hana, Lúcio, and Lena would not be able to share the same tent together. With Winston breathing down the couple’s necks, there would be no way he’d let three lesbians in one tent.

There were several activities for everyone to enjoy. Kayaking, cornhole, ziplining, and a lot of other things. It was going to be a fun three days for the people who turned in their forms to go on the trip.

Hana threw down her bag in front of a pink and grey tent. “Here!” She proclaimed with pride.

Brigitte said nothing and bumped Hana playfully on her way into the tent. Hana pouted as she watched Brig start to set up her sleeping bag.

The two got situated quickly. Hana finished by laying on her sleeping bag and going back to playing mobile Minecraft on the switch.

Brigitte kicked off her black boots and laid down next to Hana, still listening to her music.

She was close enough for Hana to hear the familiar toon and took an earbud. Brigitte was going to protest, but Hana started to hum the familiar toon. Soon she started to sing the song. Brigitte joined in shortly after.

Hana started to trip over her words after the chores. She hadn’t listened to the song in a long time and forgot the words. The little tumble made Brigitte laugh. It was that hearty laugh that Hana fell in love with.

The usual stone-cold gamer’s heart fluttered hearing that beautiful laugh. It was one of Brigitte’s many traits that Hana fell in love with. She simply adored that laugh.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hana said softly as she slid a hand over Brig’s.

Brigitte looked at Hana, a soft blush formed on her cheeks from the kind and gentle words. “Th-thanks,”

Hana smiled, booped Brigitte on the nose before turning her attention back onto the game.

The day went by quickly and since all the students were exhausted, no one really did any activities. 

Night fell and a fire was lit for everyone to stand around together.

Tinfoil dinners were made by all of the students. They could have as much as they wanted since the science department over-prepared, thinking they were going to have more kids coming on the trip.

Brigitte wasn’t complaining, there would be more food for her anyway. But if there was one thing she could complain about, it was the conversation she walked in on when sitting down next to her friends.

“I think asses are way better,” Lena said.

Hana laughed hysterically. “You’re joking, right? That’s an actual joke?”

Lena crossed her arms and shook her head. “I wouldn’t expect a simple thigh lover to understand.”

Brigitte had taken a seat next to Lúcio, who was eating his food intensely as he watched his friends argue about whether thighs or butts were better.

“So who is winning?” Brigitte whispered.

Lúcio shrugged and swallowed his bite of food. “I’m more of a personality type dude who doesn’t care about body image.”

Brigitte realized that it’ll be up to her to break up this dumb debate, but if she were being honest, she didn’t like butts or thighs.

“Me fantasizing about Brig’s thighs and you staring at Amelie’s ass all day is completely different! You’ve screwed yourself over from this argument!” Hana exclaimed. Though it was an aggressive exclamation, Hana had a smug look on her face and a really good point.

Lena, with a screwed up red face, snapped her gaze over to Brigitte and demanded her to give her opinion.

Brigitte, looking like a raccoon who had been spotted stealing an entire roasted chicken, flicked her eyes between the two girls. Both waiting for her response.

“Uh…” She looked over at Lucio for help, but he was waiting for her response as well. She was on her own.

“I’m not really a butt or thigh kind of person,” Brigitte admitted.

Lena slapped herself in the forehead and Hana groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration.

“Right, I forgot,” Hana sighed in disappointment. “You’re the boob lover of the group,”

Brigitte choked on air from the embarrassing comment. Lucio had to hand her a bottle of water in order to keep his friend from choking to death.

Once Brigitte cleared her throat, She answered her girlfriend. “I am not!”

Hana raised a brow. “Should I bring up all those times you got a glance down my shirt?”

“Should I mention all the times you grabbed my butt? Or maybe the time where you came up to me after my workout, grabbed my thighs, looked me dead in the eyes and moaned “Crush me Unnie!” Brigitte shot back.

Hana sputtered and became red in the face as her friends had a good laugh.

After tinfoil dinners and the night got colder and colder, everyone headed off to bed. Though students were already complaining about the cold and whined about how they’ll freeze to death that night.

Hana could care less. She was busy curled up in her sleeping bag doing her best to stay warm while she gamed away on the switch. If she was going to die tonight she might as well do it while playing video games.

Brigitte unzipped the tent and stepped inside. She quickly zipped it back up to try and keep as much warmth inside the tent. It was colder than normal, but that meant more cuddles for the two.

Two ears and a tail popped up as Brigitte fully unzipped her sleeping bag so it took up the entire ground.

“Come on, babe. Time for bed.” Brigitte said, unzipping Hana from her sleeping bag so they could use that one as a blanket, and rolled her onto the other bag.

Hana groaned as she was being rolled around, her focus didn’t leave the handheld console though. Not until Brig snatched the console out of Hana’s hand and threw it onto her duffle bag.

Hana whined as she stared at her empty hands. “Babe, you hurt me,”

Brigitte rolled her eyes. “No, I’ve saved your eyes from going blind.”

The small girl rolled over on the side, facing away from Brigitte. She was upset with her girlfriend now.

Brigitte laid down next to Hana and threw the large quilt over the two of them. Then she threw the other unzipped sleeping bag over them.

She laid back down, facing the other way, and hugged her pillow.

Hana was waiting to be spooned by Brigitte, but when it didn’t happen, she rolled over and saw that Brig was facing the other way.

She pouted and scooted closer so she could snatch Brigitte’s body warmth for her. She wrapped her limbs around Brig’s body like a baby koala. 

“Brig!” Hana whined.

Brigitte let out a puff of air and rolled back over. 

Hana smiled and hugged Brigitte, burying her face in the crook of Brig’s neck. “Thank you,”

Brigitte let a small smile creep up on her lips as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

Angela and Winston sat in the small cabin living room. Angela looked through the files of agents and Winston tinkered with a little robot.

“You two look like you’ve seen better days,” A haggard voice commented from the shadows of the cabin.

The teacher nor the witch batted an eye.

The person standing the shadows steps to show themselves. A tall thin woman covered in dark clothing and a robe draped over her body. Slung over her shoulder with a sniper rifle and at her side was a small gun loaded with sleep darts.

“Odd, I remember the two of you always loved to talk,” The woman added before walking up and taking a seat at the table.

Angela sighed. “When you’ve been shoved into a position you don’t enjoy and is irregular to your past life, the energy tends to leave your body,”

The old woman chuckled. “Don’t I know it,”

Ana Amari, second in command to one of Overwatch’s most prestigious strike forces, had been called by Angela to meet up. They had some important things to discuss.

The old woman had been living a peaceful life in Gibraltar after moving three years ago. She had been on the run, hiding from, or hunting Talon agents, to keep those she cares deeply about safe.

“Talon has never come to Gibraltar, or not this close at least,” Winston explained as he continued to tinker. “So why are they coming here now?”

Ana hummed. “It could be the recent attack on that man in the theater parking lot,”

Angela frowned. “No, that happened after Jesse told me about the Talon agents. It has to be something different. There could have been a leak of our wearabouts.”

Ana nodded at the possibility, but she wasn’t confident in the idea.

Winston sighed and set down his little robot. “It doesn’t help that only not only one person, but two people know about Brigitte’s ability.”

“One of them is her own girlfriend, Winston,” Angela said.

“And that puts them both in more danger,” Ana adds. The old woman sat up. “We promised Rein and Torbjorn’s family that we’d keep her safe from any threats.”

The three didn’t know what to do in this situation. Brigitte didn’t know what chain of events she set off in order for these three to be in this situation.

Angela shook her head. “We should tell her about Overwatch,”

Winston winded up his little robot and watched as it walked across the table. “Are you sure that is a good idea? She already has enough pressure with high school as well as Hana knowing about her being a werewolf.”

“Not to mention, we all agreed to tell her about Overwatch after high school,” Ana chimed in.

Angela glared at the robot as it made it’s way over to her. All these secrets? All these lies to keep Brigitte safe was going to turn into a backfire if they didn't prepare the Swedish teen about the past.

What Jesse had said to her resonated with her. Angela didn’t want to hurt Brigitte with this huge secret that everyone has been hiding from her since birth. 

The witch rubbed her temples in frustration. “With the current events that are happening, Brigitte might figure things out before we get the chance to tell her,”

“But if we tell her now, then that’s a whole new problem we have to figure out,” Winstons countered.

Ana looked between the two. Both of them had brilliant minds, but neither had age or experience like she did. 

“You two are busy watering a plant with a bucket when all you need is a cup,” Ana said with a slight chuckle.

Angela and Winston looked at the old woman with a puzzled gaze.

The old sniper thought they’d get her analogy, but apparently not.

“We shouldn’t try to force all this information on to her at once, then she’ll be overwhelmed and full of emotion and doubts, but if we just give her a little at a time, then things will be easier to process,” Ana had to explain.

The teacher and witch looked at each other.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Winston said.

Angela nodded in agreement.

Now all the group had to do was figure out who’s going to tell her and when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as well edited due to finals, not fun, so I'll probably edit it more over the weekend. Anyway, leaves kudos, comments, corrections, and suggestion! And I'll see you guys next time! Okay BYEEEE!


	11. The Bear

The next morning, everyone woke up with sore backs and aching bones. None of the kids were used to sleeping on the hard floor, nor were some prepared for the cold weather from the night before.

The only person who seemed to get a good sleep was Hana. Going to sleep at a normal hour for her was rare, so getting six or seven hours of sleep instead of two or three was always good.

Once everyone had breakfast, there was a short meeting called by the teachers. 

Park rangers had stopped by to tell the teachers that there have been some bear sightings nearby and to keep food safely stored or thrown away. The teachers then relayed that message to the students.

A couple of students showed some concern, but that worry had dissipated after a few minutes or so. Everyone was back to getting ready to do some fun activities for the day.

Hana pulled up some sweatpants and threw her hair into a bun. Brigitte was on the other side of the tent, wiggling her way into her own pair of pants. the gamer peeked over her shoulder to get a quick glimpse of the girl. _Damn, those are some thick thighs! ___

__The two finished getting ready and met up with Lúcio and Lena to go zip-lining. It was a small hike to get to the zip-lines, but it didn’t take them more than ten minutes._ _

__The man at the first area had a van full of harnesses ready for those who wanted to zip-line, and there were quite a few kids from other campsites, ready to go flying._ _

__Brigitte and Lúcio didn’t have a hard time finding harnesses that fit them properly. Hana and Lena, because they were literal two-by-fours, had a harder time finding something that would fit them. The man gave up giving the girls adult harnesses and decided to give them kid-sized ones instead._ _

__Lúcio laughed, but Brigitte elbowed him, though she was trying to contain her laughter._ _

__“Everyone listen up!” The man shouted once he got everyone fitted. “These zip-lines have automatic stops on them, but if you don’t feel like going fast then there is a handle at the top of your harness for you to pull down on to slow your speed!”_ _

__“You think anyone has gone so fast, they flew off and hit a tree?” Lúcio asked while the man continued to explain the safety procedures._ _

__Hana shrugged. “It’s possible,”_ _

__Then the man got the large group into two lines and started sending people down. There was only one zip-line track, so when they got down the course, people were asked to take off their harnesses and put them in this large bin at the end._ _

__Lena and Lúcio went in front of Hana and Brig. Then they went._ _

__The experience of the zip-line was meant more for kids, not teens, but the group still enjoyed it._ _

__They all went on a little hike to a lake not too far from where they were camping afterward. From what the camping form said before going on the trip, this was supposed to be fun, but there wasn’t really much to do since the water was cold and everything around here was child-based._ _

__Bummer._ _

__There was a small dock that led a short way out to the water. The four friends had packed some snacks and decided to relax there and enjoy the view. Getting away from all the distractions in the world to refresh and recharge felt nice. Mostly everyone was enjoying it except for Hana, who was freezing as well as dying of no technology in her hands. She did notice Lúcio and Lena whispering to each other while Brigitte ate her third sandwich. The three then made eye contact with each other._ _

__Lena flicked her eyes over to Brigitte then back at Hana. She did it quite a few times until Hana nodded in understanding. The three friends grouped up and snuck up behind Brigitte._ _

__Brigitte smirked as she heard friends come closer._ _

__Three pairs of hands reached for the tall girl. There was a struggle to get Brigitte to her feet and push her towards the lake, but it didn't matter. The three were simply not meant to win this battle. Brigitte whipped around and grabbed the person closest to her._ _

__Lena was quickly thrown into the water with a scream and a splash of water. Lúcio was next to go. Hana backed up as soon as Lúcio was grabbed and tossed in as well. Fear quickly filled Hana’s body as Brigitte lifted her up bridal style and walked over to the edge of the dock. “Brig, stop!” Hana demanded in a panic._ _

__Brigitte wasn’t going to let Hana out of this for free. Girlfriend or not, she committed, she had to deal with the consequences._ _

__“Join us! Join us!” Lúcio and Lena cheered, though both were freezing in the water._ _

__Hana wrapped her arms tight around Brigitte’s neck as the tall girl threw her with all her might, and declared loudly with panic. “I can’t swim!”_ _

__Brigitte, now feeling the immense need to protect Hana, held onto her. The weight of both of them sent them into the cold water. Brigitte treaded water while Hana splashed around in a panic. Brig quickly grabbed Hana by the collar and swam her over to the dock. Lúcio and Lena quickly joined the two._ _

__Brigitte lifted Hana onto the dock. She also helped lift Lúcio and Lena up as well, before she was helped up by the two. Hana had tears running down her face as she held herself for comfort. Brigitte repeatedly apologized for the mistake, holding Hana in her arms, doing her best to comfort her girlfriend._ _

__

__Angela walked around the campsite. She could see several kids lounging around, playing card games, and talking. A few others were standing around the campfire roasting marshmallows. There was one specific group that got her attention though. One that was soaked to the bone and looking a little down, which was odd for this group to look sad or moppy. Brigitte had her arm protectively wrapped around Hana who looked like she'd seen hell._ _

__Angela tossed around the idea of confronting the group about what happened, but she threw it aside and let the group be._ _

__The four broke into groups of two when Brigitte and Hana stopped at their tent. Brigitte let Hana inside the tent first so she could change. Hana felt like she was getting a cold, not only that but she felt horrible mentally. She hated the water. The cold and dark abyss that surrounds her when sinking._ _

__Hana had gotten into a wreck last year and it sent her into a lake. She almost drowned that night because a group of guys were being dumb on the road, hence why she drives a motorcycle and not a car. What was worse was that everyone at school knew about it and it was something that all the kids talked about for weeks. Luckily no one bullied her about it, mostly because Hana was, well, Hana, and her dad was the sheriff._ _

__Hana slowly got out of her wet clothes and threw them in a corner of the tent. She wanted to curl up for the rest of the day and do nothing. Brigitte unzipped the tent and stepped inside. She saw Hana laying down under the blankets, playing on her switch. She was most likely doing it to distract herself from the terrible feeling in her stomach._ _

__“You won’t look if I change real quick,” Brigitte said in a cheeky manner, trying to make a joke of it._ _

__Hana didn’t bat an eye. All she did was roll over on her side, facing away from Brigitte._ _

__Brigitte’s shoulders fell as she sighed. She’d change into fresh clothes and would leave Hana alone for the rest of the day._ _

__Angela saw Brigitte walk out of the tent, looking regretful. The witch was concerned now when she saw that Hana didn’t leave the tent at all._ _

__Everyone in the little town knew about the accident, but not many knew how deep the scars ran into her skin. Scares that left her damaged and traumatized. Hana was tough though and dealt with this alone most of the time. She rarely ever showed weakness to the outside world. It’s most likely for being picked on and pushed around when she was younger. She caved in on herself and decided that no one else was going to hurt her._ _

__Angela made her way over to the teen. “How is she?”_ _

__Brigitte crossed her arms. “She doesn’t want to be bothered right now.”_ _

__Angela hummed in understanding._ _

__The two stood by in silence. There was nothing much else to talk about except per se the bears lurking around the campsites looking for food._ _

__“You think it was a good idea to tell her about you?” Brigitte muttered, changing the conversation._ _

__Angela looked at Brigitte, she had doubts playing her mind. “I talked to your mother about the same thing,” Angela said. “She trusts Hana with your secret, I’m sure I can trust her with mine,”_ _

__Brigitte nodded. She looked back over at the tent one more time before going on the hunt to find Lena and Lucio._ _

__The three friends spent the rest of the day lounging around, staying away from the tent that Hana resided in. They all knew Hana wanted to be felt alone and they respected that. Brigitte checked in on her girlfriend every now and then, even bringing her dinner before coming to bed. They roasted marshmallows and made s’mores. Brigitte made an extra one and brought it to Hana, which she accepted with some joy. She was still in a slump though and Brig didn’t know what to do and that made her feel worse._ _

__When the two were ready for bed and laid down in the comfort of the sleeping bags and quilt, Brigitte decided to bring up the incident._ _

__“I’m sorry about the lake,” Brigitte said. “I forgot that you-”_ _

__“Stop.” Hana cut her off. It was a harsh cut off too, which meant Hana didn’t want to be bothered or pressured by the incident._ _

__“Hana-” Brigitte tried to start again._ _

__“Don’t do that,”_ _

__Brigitte sat up and looked down at Hana. “What am I doing?” She asked._ _

__Hana sat up as well. “Don’t treat me like I’m weak like I need you guys to hold my hand when I’ve fallen down. Don’t treat me like a child because I’ve been through some tough things.”_ _

__Brigitte didn’t know where Hana was getting these accusations and it left her speechless. “What? Hana… I’m not…”_ _

__“Yes, you are!” Hana cried out. “Just because I struggle with things doesn’t mean I need a knight in shining armor to come to save me from every little thing that happens to me,”_ _

__This caused a deep frown to form on Brigitte’s face. “I’m not trying to be a knight in shining armor. I’m your girlfriend, Hana. I love you so, so much, and it hurts me to see you like this! So I’m sorry if I worry so damn much about you!_ _

__Hana stared at Brigitte with wide eyes. She turned away, curling her legs up against her body. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”_ _

__Brigitte stared at the back of Hana’s head. She sighed and laid back down, facing away from Hana._ _

__Hana peaked over at Brigitte. She laid down, facing away from Brigitte. Neither said a word to each other for the rest of the night._ _

__

__It was deep into the night, all was quiet except for a soft breeze and the crunching of heavy steps on the leaf-covered floor. Heavy huffs and hungry grumbles filled the air as the bear searched through the campsite for food. A nearby trash can provided him what he was looking for._ _

__A boy was in the wrong place at the wrong time and spotted the large bear digging through the trash. Fear struck him and he shouted at the top of his lungs without thought. “Bear!” waking up some nearby students as well._ _

__The large animal quickly became startled and scrambled about the campsite. It sent several kids who were woken up from the scream into a wild run. Other panicked kids ran as far away as they could from the site, climbing trees or heading for the lake._ _

__Hana and Brigitte popped up when they heard a boy, who sounded like a girl when screaming, ran by their tent in a panic._ _

__A heavy huff and low growl caught their attention. It was the bear that the park rangers had warned the group about. Someone must have forgotten to take the trash to the dumpster._ _

__Brigitte was the first to move and made her way to the front of the tent. She slowly unzipped the tent to see the bear a few feet away from them, his back against them. Brigitte gestured to Hana to come. It gave Hana enough time to pop on some shoes, she didn’t have time for socks._ _

__“You go first and I’ll be right behind you,” Brigitte whispered._ _

__Hana nodded. Saying she was scared was an understatement, but she was able to make her way out of the tent. Brigitte followed her shortly. The two crept slowly in the opposite direction, Brigitte putting herself between the bear and Hana._ _

__The tall girl bumped into the smaller one and peeked over her shoulder to see what halted them. The couple ran into Lucio and Lena exiting their tent as well. The four were terrified out of their minds, slowly stepping back as they kept their eyes on the bear._ _

__The leaves crinkled and crunched under the group's feet as they walked. Then._ _

___Snap! ____ _

____A branch broke in two. The bear’s ears perked and he flipped around, baring his fangs and swiping his paws. The four took off sprinting in the opposite direction. The bear followed._ _ _ _

____Hana felt a stitch in her side forming. She became short of breath and her legs burned. She couldn’t keep up with Lúcio and Lena, and Brigitte lagging behind to keep herself between the bear and the group meant she was putting Brig in danger of the bear._ _ _ _

____They came to a small clearing with a large tree. Lena arrived first and began to climb the tree. Lúcio followed shortly behind._ _ _ _

____Hana couldn’t catch a break when she saw her friends climb a tree. “Ugh! Really? A tree?!”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte grabbed her girlfriend’s arm and dragged her to the tree. She lifted Hana up by the waist to give her a boost. Hana grabbed a branch and began to climb on her own. She sat on the opposite side of where Lúcio took his seat. Lena sat above the two. The three were catching their breath._ _ _ _

____Brigitte grabbed a branch and began to climb herself. She was making some good headway until large sharp teeth sank into her ankle. The bear had caught up._ _ _ _

____Brigitte screamed in pain as the bear sank his teeth deeper. Adrenaline was kicking in for all four of them. Lúcio and Hana scrambled back down the tree and grabbed Brigitte’s hand. Both telling and begging her to hold on._ _ _ _

____The bear pulled on Brigitte’s foot and her friends pulled on her arm. Hana sobbing uncontrollably as she watched Brigitte struggle. Brigitte had to make a choice. She had to shift. She knew her friends were going to lose the tug of war with the bear which meant she’s either going to pull one of them down or lose her foot which is something she can’t regenerate._ _ _ _

____Brigitte looked Hana in the eyes. Hana did not like the look on her girlfriend’s face. “Let go,”_ _ _ _

____Hana shook her head, holding on tighter. “No,”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte growled when the bear pulled on her limb and jerked his head. “Let go!”_ _ _ _

____Hana couldn’t do it, but Lúcio forced her to. Brigitte fell to the ground and the bear pounced at his prey._ _ _ _

____The bear thought it would be an easy kill, but when he sank his teeth in a beefy forearm that was covered in fur, he had another thing coming._ _ _ _

____Brigitte’s body shifted around, fur grew all around her, and she grew in size. She shredded through her clothes as her hands and feet stretched, ears popped out of her head, and a tail grew out to top it all off._ _ _ _

____She threw the bear off of her and got to her feet. She took off the last of the scraps of clothes hanging on her body and stood tall. She could feel her ankle healing as she glared the bear down._ _ _ _

____Lúcio and Lena stared at the large beast in disbelief. They couldn’t wrap their heads around what had happened right in front of them. Lena pulled her phone, found her camera, and pressed record._ _ _ _

____It was a Mexican standoff between the bear and the werewolf. Neither showing any signs of hesitation or fear towards the other. The bear paced to and fro, watching Brig on the other side. He was growing impatient and felt threatened by this newcomer. He didn’t want Brig in his territory._ _ _ _

____Brigitte kept her gaze on the bear. Wherever he went her eye would follow. She hoped the animal would realize that this would be a lost fight and back off, but it didn’t seem so. The bear rushed at Brigitte. The werewolf crouched slightly to get a sturdier stance as the bear raised up and threw himself at Brigitte._ _ _ _

____Several swipes and dodges were traded between the two, Brigitte receiving the most damage but quickly healing from it. The bear got a good swipe with a great amount of force against Brig’s face, sending her to the ground where the bear then threw all of his weight and power into the upper half of his body and slammed himself against the downed werewolf._ _ _ _

____The bear clawed and pounded away at the werewolf. Brigitte couldn’t get up from the quick attacks the bear was dishing out. All she could do now was take the beating in hopes that the bear would leave them alone._ _ _ _

____Hana watched in horror as Brigitte was getting beaten to a pulp by the bear. She had to do something other than sitting there and watch. She looked around the tree to find something, anything, to distract the bear. When she saw Lena with her phone out, most likely recording the whole thing, Hana knew exactly what she had to do._ _ _ _

____Hana reached up and snatched the phone out of Lena’s hand. “I’ll buy you a new one!”_ _ _ _

____Hana steadied herself on the tree branch and aimed the phone at the bear’s head. She inhaled and threw the device with all her might, smacking the bear in the face. The bear was stunned for a moment, trying to figure out what had hit him and where it came from. When he spotted the much easier targets in the tree, he forgot all about Brigitte and moved the base of the tree._ _ _ _

____Brigitte groaned. She was happy for the breather from the beating, but the break didn’t last long. Disoriented screams reached her ears as she struggled to her feet. She felt like throwing up and even leaned against a tree to keep herself upright._ _ _ _

____The roars of the bear seemed far away, but the cries for help were right in her ear. The terrified screams are what snapped Brigitte out of her daze as she saw her friends climbing farther up the tree and the bear followed suit._ _ _ _

____She gasped and acted quickly. Dashing towards the tree with great speed, Brigitte reached for the bear’s hind legs and pulled him out of the tree with great force, and threw him to the other side of the open area. Brigitte growled, baring her teeth, getting ready for a more serious fight._ _ _ _

____The bear got up and Brig wasted no time charging the animal. This time when the two animals traded the blows, it was the bear who had been taking the beating. Brigitte wasn’t going to let up, not when her friend’s lives were being threatened._ _ _ _

____Rage easily seeped its way into every heavy hit Brig was throwing. She didn’t know that the beast inside was edging closer and closer to being released, not until she swiped a paw, claws sharp and ready to kill, then she recognized what was happening._ _ _ _

____The bear stumbled back from the blow. He had gotten the hint that he was badly beaten and would not win this fight and disappeared into the forest._ _ _ _

____Brigitte stood high, huffing, and beginning to come down from her adrenaline rush. She fell down, letting her body’s wounds regenerate. Hana clambered down the tree and sprinted over to Brigitte. She threw herself next to Brigitte and scanned her body to see if there were any deep gashes, but it seems as though the wounds were stitching themselves up on their own._ _ _ _

____“Brig,” Hana reached a hand out for comfort, but never got the chance to touch her girlfriend._ _ _ _

____A sleep dart had embedded itself into Hana’s back. Two more had hit Lúcio and Lena, who were out of the tree by now, and all three fell to the ground._ _ _ _

____Brigitte tried to stand to protect her friends one more time, but when she saw familiar blonde hair she relaxed. Angela had come to the rescue._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The purple light glowed vibrantly in the dark room. A woman sat at a desk, her feet propped up, and eating a bowl of spicy roman as she watched the many different screens in front of her, waiting for something interesting to pop up._ _ _ _

____She was getting bored watching the screens and wanted to get out there and bring in her next kill. The black market would pay a wonderful amount of fairies, cyclops eyes, or even a griffin’s head, but the mythical creatures in this area were running thin._ _ _ _

____A yellow blip popped on one of her screens. The woman put her feet on the floor and tapped on the blip. Her eyes widened with delight when she saw what had opened up on the screen._ _ _ _

____“Find anything useful for once, Sombra,” A gruff and deep voice asked from the shadows._ _ _ _

____The woman scoffed and turned to face the dark man lurking behind the blackened curtain. “Something with more value than our last targets, but it won’t come easy. And it’s close the same blip we got a week or so ago, so they have to be linked together,”_ _ _ _

____The man stepped out of the shadows to see what Sombra had been talking about. He saw what she was talking about. The video lit a fire in his body. A fire that could be quelled with the thrill of the hunt._ _ _ _

____The man turned away, marching back into the shadows. “Pack your things. We’re going to Gibraltar.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter isn't edited or revised as well as the others, it's late at night and I didn't have much time to really sit down and make revisions because finals were eating me alive this week. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and make comments or point out any mistakes or problems in the story. It really helps me a lot! Alright, be safe and I'll see you guys later! Okay, BYYEEEE!!


	12. The explanation... of a sort

Angela never used her magic outside of her home nowadays, only on extremely rare occasions such as this one. With Brigitte too weak to carry all of her friends back to the campsite and Ana being an old woman, though she insisted she could, couldn’t carry anything but her gun and pack. So Angela had to cast a levitation spell in order to get everyone back to safety. Angela held the front of the line with Lena and Lúcio’s floating bodies trailing behind. Brigitte took the middle, carrying Hana with her no matter how many times Angela said she’d be okay floating, Brigitte couldn’t let her go. Ana took up the back of the line, a sleep dart ready to be used in case of the bear showing himself again.

When they came to the treeline of the campsite, everyone was huddled around a campfire, Ms. O’deorian was taking care of all the students as well as talking to the ranger about the incident. Angela bent over and waddled to the left where the cabin was. Brigitte and Ana did the same, though the hunchback of the werewolf could be spotted if one looked over to them at all.

Winston had been peeking out the back of the window of the cabin, waiting for someone to show up. When he spotted Angela break the treeline, he came running. He opened the back of the cabin door and ushered everyone inside.

Angela broke the spell, dropping Lena on the coach and Lúcio, he landed on the floor with a thump. The boy didn’t seem to be woken up at all by it and curled in a ball with a thumb in his mouth. Brigitte walked past Winston, heading straight to a chair and setting Hana down in it. She sighed as she watched the smaller girl curl up in a ball and continue to sleep. Angela swooped by to give Hana a quick check-up, but Brigitte growled when she got close to the girl.

The three adults gave her surprised looks for being hostile towards someone she trusted. It was Angela of all people she growled at. Angela, the woman knew the girl at birth.

Brigitte recognized her poor attitude and apologized for her actions. “Sorry, they were so scared of the bear and I-”

A hand rested on the burly shoulder. Ana had come to comfort the girl. She understood the stress of protecting those she loved and sympathized with Brigitte and her actions. “We have been there sweetheart, there’s no need for an apology,” Ana said with a reassuring smile.

Brigitte smiled back weakly, but the smile didn’t last long and she went back to hovering over Hana, though it most likely wasn’t the best thing to do. She didn't seem to care about the strange woman that had been with Angela since the forest and nor did she care about her secret being out. All she focused on were her friends at the terrified looks they had on their faces when the bear had attacked. She didn’t want to see anything that ever again.

After Angela checked up on Lena and Lúcio, she took a seat at the kitchen table. The group couldn’t relax yet when the door to the cabin swung open and slammed shut.

“These children are whinier than my freshmen in the morning.” Ms. O’deorian grumbled, kicking off her shoes and walking towards the kitchen to get a drink. She pulled out a bottle of water turned back around. Everyone was staring at her, but she didn’t seem to mind. Nothing new except for the three kids passed out in the living room and the giant humanoid wolf that laid on the floor.

“You picked up a pet while you were out? How exciting,” Moira said before taking a gulp of water.

Angela scoffed at Moria's pointless comment. “What’s exciting is that you're drinking water instead of wine for once in your life.”

Moira rolled her eyes and joined Angela and the others at the table. “So, are we going to talk about the giant _beast _in the living room or are we going to go about our day and let the thing stay here?” Moira asked with little emotion.__

__Brigitte perked her head upon the emphasis at the word beast. She found it rude to be called a beast since she was the kindest person in the cabin at the moment. If Ms. O’deorian wanted to see a beast then she could look for the bear that traumatized the entire campsite._ _

__“We kept you,” Ana popped back._ _

__Moira nodded, giving the group an _‘understandable’ _look.___ _

____Brigitte didn’t understand what was going on and it was concerning for her. She didn’t know anything about the strange woman that knocked her friends out with sleep darts and the teacher she heard horror stories about was acting too casual about all of this. Mrs. O’deorian accepted that there was a werewolf and three passed out kids in the living room without a problem. Was she going to sip her morning coffee and watch the world burn with such a blank stare as well?_ _ _ _

____“What’s… going on here? Why are you acting so calm?” Brigitte asked finally. “I understand Winston and Angela, but Ms. O’deorian and you,” She pointed at Ana. “Whatever your name is. Why are you people so calm?”_ _ _ _

____Moira looked at the three people sitting at the table. “None of you said anything to her?” It was more a disappointed question than anything. Moira wasn’t really knitted into the group since she was part of Blackwatch, but she still knew the things there were going on around her._ _ _ _

____Brigitte didn’t understand what Moira meant by that and, being the smart kid she was, asked what she meant by that. “What is she talking about,”_ _ _ _

____Angela glared at Moira. Moira stared right back. The witch sighed and looked at Brigitte. The werewolf was now standing up, a mixed look of curiosity and worry. She knew she’d feel horrible once she’d bring up the biggest secret of Brigitte’s life, but this was torture._ _ _ _

____“Brigitte, I have something to tell you, but this isn’t the right place or right time to tell you,” Angela said, hoping Brigitte would understand._ _ _ _

____Luckily, Brigitte did, but now she feared what she had dug up._ _ _ _

____The rest of the night went by smoothly. Winston and took Lena and Lúcio to their tent while Brigitte took herself and Hana back to theirs. When the morning light broke, Hana woke up back in the tent. It took her a handful of seconds to remember what happened last night and popped up when she did. Brigitte was laying next to her, but she didn’t get a single bit of shut-eye since the small interaction between her and Angela from the night before._ _ _ _

____Hana rested a hand on top of Brigitte’s shoulder. “Babe?”_ _ _ _

____“Hm?” Brigitte rolled onto her back and Hana could see the bags under her eyes._ _ _ _

____The look on her girlfriend’s face reminded her of herself after a long night of gaming. A dead raccoon that had been seventeen different gang fights after taking twelve shots of espresso coffee. Yeah, that sounded right._ _ _ _

____Hana brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Are you okay?”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte groaned again. Mentally, she was tired, physically, she felt like her body was ripped apart and put back together, and quite frankly, she was beyond hungry. She could eat an entire cow and would still be starved._ _ _ _

____“No,” she groaned._ _ _ _

____“Do you need a hug?” Hana asked softly._ _ _ _

____Another groan. “Yes,”_ _ _ _

____Hana hummed and laid back down. “Come here,”_ _ _ _

____Brigitte rolled over right onto Hana. “Oof, okay, you’re heavy,” Hana winced._ _ _ _

____Brigitte wrapped her arms around Hana and buried her head in her girlfriend’s chest. Even after the crazy bear chase, Hana smelled like oranges -- and a hint of sweat if Brigitte wasn’t lying._ _ _ _

____Hana stroked Brig’s back and head, like Brig had done for her many times before. She watched as Brigitte tried to adjust her head to a more comfortable position, but with Hana being a twig, it was a little hard for the girl._ _ _ _

____“Sorry for the lack of boobage,” Hana said with a smug smile. She was so proud that she came up with the word _boobage _all on her own, though the term wasn't new to the world.___ _ _ _

______A scowl crossed Brigitte’s face and she peeked up at Hana. From this angel, Brigitte looked like a grumpy cat and to Hana, it was funny. Brigitte said nothing. Instead, she turned her cheek and ear to Hana’s chest. She found the perfect spot to rest._ _ _ _ _ _

______She inhaled and then exhaled, saying. “You’re perfect,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana’s smug look melted into something. Brigitte always knew what to say to Hana to make her current mood soft and squishy. If there was one thing that Hana loved the most about Brigitte, more than her laugh, her sweet words, and her kind-heartedness, it was Brigitte wanting Hana for the way she was. There was no pressure for Hana to look good for Brig, to have a perfect, a perfect body, a perfect life. Brig accepted Hana without the need for her to change._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon after waking up, the group of kids got dressed, ate, and packed their things. When the couple ran in Lúcio and Lena, they became worried. Brigitte had hoped that they thought the whole fight between the bear was a fever dream or there would be weird looks or a trillion questions shoved in her face once they were back at the school._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her shorter friends didn’t say anything. They smiled, made small talk, and got on the bus. It’s like they never experienced what happened the night before. Brigitte and Hana looked at each other with big question marks over their heads. They at least thought their friends would give them slight odd looks when boarding the bus, or stare at Brigitte for a long amount of time. That was not the case though._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lena and Lúcio sat somewhere in the middle of the bus while Brigitte and Hana sat at the front. Angela and Moira sat in one or two seats in front of them. Angela peeked over the seat and made eye contact with Brigitte who held eye contact. Neither knew what to think at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana forced Brigitte to break eye contact when she reached across Brigitte and grabbed the large blanket so she could wrap herself up again. When Brigitte brought her attention back to Angela the witch was facing forward._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Swedish teen slumped in her chair. She feared what she was going to be facing when she got back to Gibraltar. Hana could see the worried look easily, then again, Brigitte wasn’t hiding it. She was wondering what was making Brigitte so nail-biting nervous. Maybe it was because she fought a giant bear or maybe the aftermath of what had happened which Hana knew nothing about._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey,” Hana reached over and grabbed Brigitte’s hand. Her girlfriend snapped her head over to Hana. “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte didn’t know what to say, but she had to say something. “N-nothing, there’s nothing wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That was not the right response._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana raised a brow. “Really, because the worried look on your face is telling me otherwise.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The taller girl bit her lip. She was always terrible at lying and quickly admitted to Hana that there was something wrong, but Hana shouldn’t concern herself with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana frowned and lowered her voice. “If you think for one second that I shouldn’t concern myself with this, then I’m stealing all of your clothes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte started at Hana with surprise. Hana had this look in her eyes that told Brig she wasn’t lying. If Brigitte didn’t want to wake up one morning without any clothes in her room, then she better speak up. Brigitte lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in close for Hana only to hear. “The night before, we were taken back to a cabin. Angela and Winston were there, but Ms. O’deorian-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, wait...Winston knows about you?” Hana asked with concern and curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte nodded. “He’s good friends with Angela and Reinhard, also… He’s a genetically enhanced gorilla.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana cocked her head to the side like a confused dog. “So, He’s bigfoot?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, he’s…” Brigitte pinched her nose. “Yeah, he’s bigfoot. But that’s not the point! What I’m worried about is what I might have uncovered.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______To Hana, Brig wasn’t making much sense. She was trying her best to understand what was going on, but it wasn’t clicking for her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Angela had been hiding something from me, Hana,” Brigitte said with much disappointment. “She’s been hiding it from me my entire life,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte was distraught and panicked about this. What was so big that Angela had to hide it from Brigitte. Maybe it wasn’t just Brigitte, maybe it was Papa, Mama, Reinhardt, Jesse? What if Angela was hiding this from everyone except for Winston, Moira, Ana. She had learned the name the night before._ _ _ _ _ _

______A small soft hand grabbed Brigitte’s tensed hand. Brigitte looked at the hand then up at Hana. The gamer had this reassuring smile on her face. “Don’t worry, babe. I’m sure whatever Angela hid from you was just something important. Kind of like you were hiding your secret from me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte thought for a moment or so. She then nodded in agreement when she had everything analyzed in her head. She had to trust Angela on this one, just like she had to trust Hana with her secret, but that wasn’t going to make the bus ride any easier._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once the bus pulled up to the school, everyone filed out with ease. Some students were still talking about the bear, Brigitte and Hana were silent as they exited. Angela had waited outside the bus for the girls. She had thoughts on how to execute this, but none of them seemed to end well. Finally, she gave up and came to terms with the fact that she’d be hated by Brigitte for the rest of her high school career. When all the kids had left and it was just Brigitte and Hana waiting by Han’s motorcycle, Angela came up to face them. The three were silent for a handful of seconds before Hana said something._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Should I leave you two alone, or…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela shook her head. “No, talking to Brigitte, reminded me that I still needed to talk to you about something as well,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana nodded in understanding._ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela told the girls to meet at her house and there would be an explanation. The girls watched as Angela walked out of view before hopping on the bike and heading to the witch’s house themselves._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once everyone was there, Angela took them to the dining room. There still scratches on the table from the last time Brig and Hana were there. Brigitte hadn’t come by to fix the table yet. The three sat at the table. All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Angela still didn’t know where to start. Maybe she should have told Torbjorn and left it up to him to do the explaining, but it was too late now. Brigitte was waiting and Angela couldn’t stall any longer._ _ _ _ _ _

______The witch took a deep breath and began to explain. “Before I start, not everything will be explained to you right away,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte sat up. “But you said you’d give me an explanation,” The betrayal in her voice was easy to point out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know, but there is a lot to cover, so I’ll be explaining everything bit by bit,” Angela added._ _ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte leaned back in her chair and waited for Angela to continue._ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela took another big breath and exhaled. “Twenty-six years ago, the governments of the world came together to form an organization by the name Overwatch. This organization was made for people who were born different from the average human being. People that could be witches, aquatic creatures, werewolves, and so on. Overwatch was created to help these people live normal lives, help them learn about their abilities so they continue to function in society. That’s what Overwatch was supposed to be,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So what happened?” Hana had sat up, resting her elbows on the table. The scene looked like a mother telling her children a bedtime story._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Talon happened,” Angela said. “They were a terrorist organization that was bent on sending the world into chaos. Overwatch and Talon were at each other's throats for a long time, we had lost a lot of good people fighting them.” A flash of pain glinted in Angela’s eyes and Brigitte caught. Her tight heart softened with sympathy for the witch. She must have seen so much before becoming a nurse at Gibraltar High._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But… what does any of this have to do with Ms. O’deorian and that other woman, Ana,” Brigitte asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Angela straightened up her back, she needed different chairs for the dining table badly. “Moira and Ana were agents at Overwatch. Winston was one of the leading scientists. So they’ve seen a few things which is why Moira didn’t faint upon seeing you,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It took both girls a minute or two to get their heads wrapped around what they had heard. A secret government organization that had been created to help people like Brigitte have normal lives, instead they had to fight a war._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Damn…” Hana muttered. “I was not expecting that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Brigitte didn’t know what to say. She was filled with shock, but she didn’t understand Angela would hide this from her. Sure, it was a secret organization, but she wanted to know why it was such a big deal. If anything, this didn't shed light on answers, it shed light on more questions!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll let the information settle in for you two,” Angela said as she got up from the table. “I’ll tell you more when I’m ready. Talking about my past now has brought up some… not so fond memories.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hana nodded since Brigitte didn’t give a response. Brigitte didn’t know what to make of this, to be honest. She couldn’t picture Angela being a secret agent, nor could she picture Winston or Ms. O’deorian, but then again, she could turn into a giant werewolf so it couldn’t be too far fetched. When Angela spoke up soon after, it snapped Brigitte out of her thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, and Hana?” Angela called from the kitchen. “Have you heard of heat?”_ _ _ _ _ _


	13. The Heat

A month and a half passed before Angela was able to talk again. This time Brigitte and Hana learned about Blackwatch which was a group of people that hid in the shadow of Overwatch. Brigitte had also learned that Jesse was part of Blackwatch. Brigitte did her best to be as open-minded as possible when it came to spilling secrets and why they were kept, but learning about Jesse left a mark.

Angela did her best to swerve around anything that could be damaging towards Brigitte without Torbjörn or Reinhardt to be there to help explain a few things. Like Torbjörn losing his arm or Reinhard nearly dying in the heat of a battle. Those were too traumatic of stories to tell.

She was also well aware of Hana’s side. If Jack found out how Hana was picked up by him and Gabriel, she’d be in tears for days, not to mention how she’d act around Brigitte. Angela managed though, but she knew they’d find out sooner or later.

“So, how did you and the others end up at the school?” Brigitte asked as she put down her cup of cocoa.

She and Hana were supposed to be looking for nice and spiffy clothes to wear to the New Year’s dance that was being held at the High school next Friday. Instead, they were back at Angela’s house asking more questions and getting more information.

“When the public heard about Overwatch, they quickly discovered Blackwatch and what they had been doing,” Angela explained as she poured herself more coffee. “When they heard the illegal activities that Blackwatch had been doing, people began to paint the whole organization in a bad light. Then, the attacks came.”

Angela had come back to the table, setting down her cup and a cup of cocoa for Hana. Brigitte said Hana was not allowed to have coffee, she already had too many energy drinks.

“There were inside Talon agents attacking several bases that had been set up around the world,” Angela said. “That was the last bit they needed to shut down the program. We were displaced and abandoned by the very people who cheered for us. Most of us found jobs or went back to our homes where family was waiting, but some never left the fight.”

Again, it was a lot to take in and Brigitte was starting to understand why Angela never talked about this kind of stuff to her before. It was traumatic for Angela. She had seen so much and talking about her past to Brigitte was making her relive these memories.

Brigitte sighed. “I’m sorry about that,”

Angela shrugged. “It’s in the past. It may be hard to move on at first, but I will make it.”

Brigitte couldn’t understand what Angela had gone through. She couldn't fully wrap her head around everything that Angela had gone through, not to mention being unable to relate the situations the witch had gone through as well.

“I think that’s as much as I can talk about, for now, maybe later, I’ll talk more,” Angela said. She handed the extra cup of cocoa to Brigitte. “You better take that up to Hana before it gets cold.”

Brigitte nodded, picking up the extra cup and heading upstairs. Hana was in the guest room, speed-running the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for the sixth time. She held a speedrun record for the game so it made sense that she was playing the game again. She was trying to beat her old record.

Brigitte walked up the stairs. A wave of cold sweat came over her and the scent of Hana became overwhelmingly powerful. She shook her head, tail curled up, and her pupils dilated from the sweet scent. She tumbled about in the hall before dropping the two cups so she could prop herself up against the wall.

Brigitte had felt a small spark burn inside her earlier all day, but the lone scent of Hana sent that spark into a blazing wildfire. She knew she’d go into heat at some point, but she didn’t think it would have happened now.

Hana heard the crash and rushed out of the room to see what was happening. She saw the broken cups on the floor and Brig leaned against the way. She had a hand over her nose to try and negate the temping scent of Hana.

“Brigitte, what’s wrong?” Hana rushed over to her girlfriend's side, but Brigitte pushed her away.

_I have to stay away from her! I don’t want to hurt her!_

_Take her! Make her yours!_

Brigitte fought with her instincts as she ever slowly crept towards Hana. Hana backed up but she couldn’t prepare for the lunge from Brigitte, forcing them to the ground. Hana laid flat on her back while Brigitte pinned her down by sitting on her waist. Panic flooded her body like a boat taking on water. Brigitte had tears in her eyes, fighting with every ounce of her being not to do this.

Hana saw the dilated pupils and quickly got flashbacks to what Angela had said about werewolves going into heat.

_“Werewolves are like normal wolves, they go into heat every six months or so,” Angela had explained. “Werewolves can be more demanding and aggressive when in their heat cycle, so it would be best if you stayed away from Brigitte when that happens.”_

_Hana had her arms crossed across her chest. She had all of her attention on this conversation since Brigitte, even when she was embarrassed as hell, told Hana to listen carefully._

_She didn’t like what she was hearing. She could never picture Brig, cat-loving, hard-working, heart full sweetness, Brig being aggressive or dangerous, but for her own sake, she’ll be careful._

_“In the future, isolate yourselves from each other as best as possible,” Angela advised. “I’ve seen what werewolves can do whether they’re in heat or not, they can be a threat.”_

_Hana frowned and her face went dark. “Even Brigitte? Someone you’ve known her entire life?”_

_Angela nodded. “Even her, Hana. When werewolves are in heat, they’re not in the right mindset, like when someone is drunk if you would like a comparison, there’s no telling what they could do.”_

_Hana frowned. No matter how she’d cut it, Angela would always be right. And she hated that! There was no way around it. There was nothing Hana could do to help Brigitte through this. She would just have to let Brig handle this alone._

Hana squirmed and writhed like a wild animal to get Brigitte off of her. Claws dug themselves into the wooden surface on either side of Hana’s head. The force caught a surprised yelp to fall out of Hana’s mouth.

Brigitte’s body burned. She craved Hana like a child would crave sweet ice cream on a hot summer's day, but she couldn’t. She promised herself she’d never hurt Hana.

“Hana…” Brigitte growled, tears dripping down onto Hana's face. “I can’t… I won’t… I promise!” Brigitte got on her knees and lifted her body off Hana so she could scramble away.

Hana rushed away from Brig and without hesitation, she called for the witch. “Angela!”

Brigitte held her nose. Gods, Hana smelled good. She looked good too! She wanted her so bad. She wanted to taste her. To feel smooth skin, the soft lumps of her breasts, the curve of her hips. She wanted Hana to call out her name in pleasure. Her body yearned for physical contact. But she couldn’t do that, not without Hana agreeing. No matter what or how she felt, she wouldn’t hurt Hana.

Angela heard Hana’s call and the crash. She came running up the steps, mentally preparing herself for whatever may have happened.

Hana watched Brig from a distance. She could hear the heavy breathing and pitiful whimpers that Brigitte had made. She didn’t know what to do from here. She couldn’t comfort Brigitte. She couldn’t go anywhere near Brig!

She felt completely useless in this situation and here Brig was struggling yet again to keep her safe from harm.

Angela came to Brigitte’s side once she made it up the steps. She helped Brig to her feet and ushered Hana to stay as far back as possible when she walked the werewolf into the guest room. The door closed behind Angela and Hana was left outside, questioning what she could have done differently at that moment.

Friday rolled around and Brigitte hadn’t shown up for school. Hana was now coming up with a plan to help Brigitte, but none of them could put out the burning sensation Brigitte had pooling inside her.

Lena and Lúcio had been asking where Brigitte went. Hana came up with the excuse that Brigitte had gotten a bad cold and would be staying home for a few days. She couldn’t tell them the real reason.

Hana groaned and covered her face in frustration. She couldn’t think of a single thing that would help Brigitte out of that situation. Lúcio was sitting next to her in the library, they were supposed to be working on their English project together and yet Hana was distracted with something.

Lúcio had put down his pencil and stared at Hana. “Alright, what's up.” It wasn’t a question. Lúcio knew something was wrong.

“It’s nothing,” Hana responded. “I just can’t find anything on our project.”

Lúcio leaned over and saw that Hana had nothing typed in her search engine for her to find anything. “Have you tried typing something or are you going to tell me the real reason?”

Hana would love some advice from Lúcio, he was her best friend and he knew everything about her. Even when she lived in Korea during her summers, Lúcio would always video call and chat. But how do you get advice on making your girlfriend feel better when she’s in heat and hornier than rabbits?

“Come on, Hana, we’ve been through a lot together. You can tell me anything and I won’t judge you for it,” Lúcio explained with a kind smile.

Hana bit her lip. If she was going to talk to anyone about this, then she’d talk to her best friend about it. “Okay, hypothetically speaking, if someone needed physical contact in order to feel better, would you do it?” Hana asked. She was trying to make it less conspicuous as possible, but she didn’t know how else to ask the question.

Lúcio thought for a second. “What are the details? Is this someone I know and trust? And what do you mean by physical contact? Like a hug or is it something more?”

Hana wabbled her hand, giving Lúcio a half and half gesture to his last question. “It’s someone you’ve known for a while now and you basically trust them with your life.”

Again Lúcio went back to thinking.

Hana had her own thoughts running in her head. She could go with the plan of simply having sex with Brigitte. It couldn’t be that bad, right? Then again, something meaningful and intimate like sex can’t be taken back. It’s not a physical object and it could leave deep scars when given to the wrong person.

Hana trusted Brigitte, she loved Brig deeply, more than her past two relationships, but would she be willing to do that with Brigitte? Was she willing to give Brigitte a part of her that she’d never been able to get back?

Lúcio snapped his fingers. “Alright, I got it.”

Hana came out of her thoughts to listen to what Lucio had to say. “What?”

“If this is someone that I know super well and I’m not a horny teenage girl that wants to get in between my buff girlfriends thighs-”

Hana gasped and shoved Lúcio hard enough for him to fall on to the ground. “Don’t say that!”

All Lúcio could do was laugh. He knew from the start, Hana wasn’t going to be forward or frank with him about getting into Brigitte’s bed. She could hardly say the word _sex_ freshman year without getting flustered and embarrassed.

“Look, if you really want to do that just to join the _I got banged when I was seventeen_ club, I’m not going to stop you, and with a body like Brig’s, I’m sure no one else is going to stop you either,” Lucio said with honesty. “But I don’t think banging your girlfriend is going to make her get over her cold quicker.”

Hana sighed and rested her chin on her propped up hand. “I know,”

Lúcio slid back in his seat, the smirk on his face faded when he saw that Hana wasn’t cheered up at all.

He sighed and rested a hand on Hana’s shoulder. “Look, you have to know when it’s the right time to do something like that. Having sex is a big deal, you have to know when you and your partner are ready.”

Hana nodded in understanding and smiled weakly. “Thanks for the advise, Lúcio,”

“Ay, no problem, just know what that whatever you choose to do, I’ll still be your friend.” Lúcio winked with a smile.

Hana knew what she had to do. Brigitte had done so much for her, now it’s time for her to return the favor. Now all that mattered was getting prepared

It was around eight o’clock when Hana left the house. She brought a duffle bag with spare clothes and toiletries for the stay. Her nerves were filled with lightning. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to do this, but there was that lingering feeling of should I do this? Will I regret it? And many other questions like that.

The snow crunched under her feet as she walked down the street. Hana had found out that Angela lived a block and half away from her so the trip would be quick. She knew Brigitte was staying with Angela because she would come over to the Lindholm's house to see if she could talk to Brigitte. Ingrid said that Brigitte usually stays at Angela’s house because she had the tools in order to deal with a werewolf during its heat cycle. It made things easier for Hana to travel anyway.

Within a few minutes, Hana was standing in front of Angela’s house. The porch lights were on, but Angela’s car was missing which meant the witch wasn’t home.

_Perfect. That makes sneaking in easier for me._

Hana walked up to the front door and pushed on the handle. Of course, it would be locked, Hana wanted to try it just in case Angela forgot. The gamer sighed and looked around. She knew Brig was on the second floor and the only way that she could get up there was the porch where the roof had to dip down to keep rain or snow from getting on the porch.

Hana climbed the rails and grabbed onto the snow-covered roof. The cold white powder sent shivers down Hana’s spine but she pushed forward and pulled herself up onto the roof. Her pants got soaked from the snow as she slowly made her way up the ramp to the guest room. She knocked on the window and waited.

Brigitte was curled up in a ball under the covers, wearing the bare minimum of underwear and a t-shirt. Her body ached as she was starved from physical contact. She always hated this time of the year. Fading in and out during the day while she tried to hold herself together. She desperately wanted a distraction. She didn’t think one would be outside her window though.

Sharp knocks filled the dark and empty room. Brigitte’s ear flickered at the noise. She raised her head and looked towards the door, but there were no shadows under the frame. Another set of sharp knocks drew Brigitte to the window where she found a small human shadow waiting for her.

Brigitte sniffed the air to see if it was someone she knew or some stranger trying to break in. When her nose got a sweet waft of the scent, her temperature flared, and the desire to mate increased.

The werewolf grabbed a fist full of blanket and shoved it over her nose. 

“Brig! I know you’re in there!” Hana called through the window.

_No, no, no! She has to leave! I'll make her leave!_ Brigitte’s body shivered, yearning for Hana.

“Babe, please let me in before I freeze to death!” Hana pleaded.

Brigitte shook her head. She wanted to let Hana in, but if she did then there would be problems. She couldn't do that to herself or Hana. Hana wouldn’t be strong enough to fight Brig off if she tried taking advantage of her.

_No!_

Whatever Brigitte chose to do, she’d never hurt Hana.

“Brigitte,” A gentle tone came Hana. “I know you’re hurting. I know you are fighting yourself right now, but I’m here to help you.”

The calming voice was enough to settle Brigitte’s nerves for her to slip out of the bed and make her way over to the window. She still had the blanket over her nose as she pulled open the curtain and opened the window.

Hana quickly clambered into the warm room and Brigitte backpedaled away from her as a precaution. The young gamer dusted off the snow and threw her duffle bag to the side. She could make out Brigitte on the other side of the room, looking like a scared animal. Hana sighed, she should have expected this to happen. She had to take things slow if she wanted to get close to Brigitte.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Brigitte stuttered.

Hana nodded. “You’re right, I shouldn’t be, but I can’t sit by and do nothing. Not like the last few times we’ve been in trouble.”

“Hana, this is different. I could hurt you. I don’t know what I’d with myself if I’d hurt you while in this state.” Brigitte shot back. “I’m surprised I’ve been able to hold myself together this long.”

Hana took a step closer to Brig. “Brigitte, I’ve thought about this. I even talked to Lúcio about it and I’m okay with it.”

“Well, I’m not!” Brigitte exclaimed. “Hana, I can’t do that to you, we’re not-”

The werewolf was too busy rambling to notice that Hana was on top of her.

The two held eye contact as Hana pulled Brig’s hand away from her face. Brigitte was pressed all the way against the wall and Hana was pressed against Brig. Hana’s gaze softened as she drew herself in closer.

She pressed her lips against Brigitte’s.

Brigitte was surprised at first before closing her eyes and returned the kiss. Brigitte could feel the graze of Hana’s tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Brigitte opened her mouth, allowing Hana in.

Hana’s hands found their way up Brig’s shirt, the tips of her fingers sliding over Brigitte’s toned body before cupping Brig’s breasts and began to knead them like dough.

The taller girl groaned. She pressed herself against Hana, but she couldn’t keep the friction between the two of them. Brigitte grabbed Hana’s butt to keep her hips in place as she ground her hips against the smaller girl.

Hana moaned into Brigitte’s mouth. _That feels good!_

She pulled away to get a breath of air. The two had red faces and love in their eyes.

“Hana,” Brigitte muttered. She cupped Hana’s chin and lifted her head to make eye contact again. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Hana smiled warmly and held Brigitte's hand against her cheek. “I do. Be gentle. Can you do that for me?”

Brigitte lifted Hana up and brought her over to the bed, heart pounding inside her ribcage and a fire raging inside her gut, she answered with confidence. “Anything for you,”


	14. The Aftermath

Hana groaned. Her body was sore. She wasn’t used to long periods of physical activities and she definitely wasn’t prepared for last night. She had underestimated Brigitte’s ability to go for so long. Maybe it was the heat that had made her go for that long? Or it was the fact Brigitte was athletic and Hana was, well, lazy? Either way, she got pounded last night.

Brigitte had laid on top of Hana, her breath slow and grazing against the gamer’s bare chest. She felt lighter than before, probably because of all the pent up energy she finally got out of her system.

Hana brushed her fingers through Brig’s messy hair as she scrolled through her phone, waiting for the sun to rise. She couldn’t sleep no matter what. It didn’t matter. The sun was going to come up within the hour and all that was on Hana’s mind was a nice shower and having some clothes on her body.

The burning flame in Brigitte’s body was nothing but a smolder. Instead of a raging fire, it felt like a warm summer day, she felt relaxed, her joints and muscle were loose. She liked this feeling. The only problem was how did she achieve this feeling? Last night was a long pleasure some blur to her. 

She had been awake for a few seconds but she refused to move in fear of losing the feeling. Plus she felt like she had her body wrapped around the best pillow in the world. Brigitte inhaled deeply and froze like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her back. It was that same sweet scent that she had dreaded smelling since the beginning of her heat cycle.

The sweet scent of her girlfriend.

Brigitte’s eyes snapped open, there was no light in the room, but she could see almost perfectly. The curve of the lump and how bare it felt in her hand terrified Brig out of her mind. So many thoughts were running through her head, but the one that she kept coming back to was that she hoped she didn’t hurt Hana during the ordeal.

Hana kept brushing through Brigitte’s hair, stopping at one of her ears to give her a small scratch, before going back to brushing. A heavy inhale from Brigitte caused cold air to glide across Hana’s bare breast. It made her shiver. Brigitte had woken up.

Hana continued to pamper her girlfriend like she hadn’t woken up. Her plan was to roll with whatever Brigitte had to throw at her. Brigitte raised her upper body off of Hana and cold air quickly filled the gap. Both girls shivered and went back holding each other for warmth.

“It’s not the dumbest thing you’ve done, but don’t do it again,” Hana said. It was the first thing to be spoken since last night.

Brigitte hummed in understanding. “Sorry, I didn’t think it’d be that cold.”

The two go silent again. Neither really knew what to say to each other at this point. Brigitte had so many questions swirling around in her head and Hana was tired.

“Was I… I didn’t hurt you did I?” Brigitte started off. That was her main concern, making sure she didn’t hurt Hana.

Hana shook her head. “No. There were a few times where you were a little rough for my liking, but nothing painful. I could tell you were trying your best to hold back.”

That was a relief to hear, but it still bewildered Brigitte that she and Hana had sex. She didn’t know what to think anymore if she were being honest.

“You did almost bite my nipple off.” Hana joked.

Brigitte became red from the tips of her ears to the base of her neck. She buried her face in Hana’s shoulder to hide her shame. She couldn’t picture herself doing that to Hana. She couldn’t picture herself doing anything to Hana except cuddle her and give her cookies.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad!” Hana laughed at Brigitte’s shyness. She could name a few other things off the top of her head that was way more embarrassing, but she didn’t want to overdo it.

Hana rested a hand on the back of Brigitte’s head like she was coddling the flustered werewolf. “All that matters is that you’re feeling better.”

She was, but she wouldn’t say that’s all that mattered to her. Brigitte cared deeply for Hana’s safety and that was her number one priority.

Brigitte squeezed Hana tighter. “You didn’t have to do that,”

Hana stopped stroking. Brig was right, she didn’t, but she wanted to. After everything that Brigitte went through for Hana, she wanted to pay her back -- and there may have been some selfish desire as well.

“True, but I think it was for the best,” Hana answered. “I’ve wanted something like this for a while, to be honest.”

The gamer went back to stroking which turned into scratching Brig’s ears. Brigitte hummed and leaned in deeper to Hana’s embrace. Once daylight dripped in, the two got up to get ready for the day. Brigitte let Hana take a shower first. 

Hana sat under the water for a long amount of time. Her mind kept crawling to last night. She kept thinking about, _feeling_ , Brigitte‘s touch on her body. The way her lips lingered in the right places, holding Hana’s hands over her head as Brigitte had inserted a finger, pumping evenly. Brigitte did it all with ease. Hana’s face flared and she covered her face. _Gods, these thoughts aren’t going anywhere any time soon._

Hana left the shower and got dressed. She stepped out and traded places with Brigitte. Both walked by each other with their heads down, not daring to make eye contact with one another. 

Hana sat on the sheetless bed, waiting for Brigitte to get out of the shower. Her mind replayed the events of last night yet again until a car crashed inside her head at the hidden realization. She had to escape without Angela knowing she was ever here. There had to be no trace of Hana left behind or she’d skinned alive by the witch and burned at the stake by Brig’s parents. 

There’s no doubt Angela wouldn’t tell Brig’s parents since they were close. Angela knew more about Brig and her Family. Most likely every good deed and evil sin they’ve committed.

Brigitte stepped out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her tail to get the rest of the water off before disposing of the towel, throwing it on the sheets in the corner of the room. The werewolf took a seat next to Hana. Brig still struggled with the fact that they went at it last night and she couldn’t remember a damn thing! All she could feel from the aftermath was pleasure and relaxation, but it wasn’t the time to try and recall her previous activities. There were more important things to focus on.

Without warning, the door swung open. Angela stood in the doorway with a deep frown on her face. She knew Hana had been in the house since last night. There was evidence on the awning where she could see large chunks of snow missing or miss-placed, not only that but Brig is usually a quiet person when sleeping. So the heavily laced pleasured noises of both the girls could easily be heard from Angela when downstairs.

Brigitte and Hana shot up, Brig putting herself between Hana and Angela. She trusted Angela, but last night was pushing, and not to mention, Angela looked tired from the lack of sleep which was most likely caused by Hana and Brig’s little activities. Not only did terror sink in but also guilt and shame filled up Brigitte’s heart.

Hana could feel Angela’s glaring eyes on her. It’s almost as if the witch was going to set her ablaze from her fiery glare. Hana didn’t want to burn to death. She’d like to die of old age or suffocation from something soft like Brig’s thighs. Her boobs would be a good second, but Hana preferred the thighs.

“Do you know how much sleep I lost from the two of you?” Angela huffed in disappointment. Brigitte and Hana said nothing. “And not only that, but you had sex in my house!” 

Brigitte’s body slumped as she was lectured by Angela. Hana, too, felt bad since this whole thing was her idea. Now, both were suffering the consequences.

“I expected more from the two of you, thinking you’d be responsible and not go and do something as dumb and childish as having sex!” The two teens were silent. They had nothing to say for themselves. “ _Under-aged_ if I may add.”

Hana’s face scrunched. That wasn’t right. If she were under-age to have sex then she’d never think of the idea. She’d be hunted down and locked in her room for the rest of her normal life if her dad found out about that.

Brigitte’s lips trembled, she didn’t know what to say. She was disappointed in herself for letting such a thing happen. She should have said no right from the start. She should have pushed Hana away.

“You actually believe that I’d be dumb enough to have under-aged sex, my girlfriend? My dad is the sheriff which means I know the laws of Gibraltar better than you think.” Hana spouted out, there was some venom in her voice. “The law states that at the age of seventeen people are allowed to make the choice to have sexual intercourse, if I didn’t know that then I would have never come up with the dumb idea to help Brig feel better.”

“It doesn’t cover everything that you’ve done,” Angela responded without hesitation.

Hana’s face screwed up. “Oh, yeah, like breaking and entering? Brigitte let me in!”

The two glared at each other. Brigitte could feel the tension rising in the room, it was suffocating to stand there and watch as the two bickered and argue about who was right and who was wrong when in the reality of it all, both were right and wrong at the same time.

“Alright enough!” Brigitte shouted. Both fell silent in shock from Brigitte's outburst. “We messed up, okay. Hana was only trying to help though, Angela. I trust Hana just as much as I trust you. I know what we did was big, but you didn’t leave Hana much of a choice.”

A dark shadow fell over Angela's face. She shook her head as if Brigitte and Hana didn’t understand the consequences and left the room without a word. She knew there was nothing else for her to say that would change their minds.

“Breakfast is downstairs if you want it,” She said before shutting the door behind her.

Brigitte didn’t feel any better. She thought that Angela would understand, but it backfired instead. The girl sighed and sat back down on the bed, hands covered her face as she contemplated what she should do to fix this mess. It wasn’t going to be as clear cut as she wanted.

A hand rested on her knee. Brigitte pulled her hands away from her face and looked at Hana. the girl had a soft reassuring smile on her face as she sat next to Brig. She was happy that Brigitte stood up for her, and yet she was regretting her choice to help. Maybe if they had waited a little longer then could have been an easier solution. Maybe not.

“How do we fix this?” Brigitte muttered.

Hana flicked her eyes over to Brigitte. She could see the saddened look on her face. “Are you regretting your choice?”

“No, I… maybe we’ve could have done something else other than you sneaking into Angela’s house and having sex in the guest room. Maybe you could’ve run it by her.” Brigitte suggested, though as she spoke, she could already see the problems about her idea forming.

“She would have never agreed to it, Brigitte,” Hana responded. “She would’ve said no and kicked me to the curb. I had to sneak in.”

Everything that Hana said was true. If she came up to Angela’s doorstep and said “Hey, I’m here to fuck a werewolf in heat, don’t mind me!”, the woman would have never agreed. She would have called Jack to come to pick up his daughter and who knows what he would have done if Angle told him what she was doing there.

Brigitte’s stomach groaned for food. She was hungry, but she didn’t feel like facing Angela at the moment. Hana took her hand though and tugged her out of the room. She knew Brigitte would eat a train full of people if she didn’t eat soon.

Angela sat in her office, looking through more files, seeing if she could find anything else. She wasn’t looking for anything in particular, just a distraction from everything that had happened within the last twelve hours.

It’s not that she despised the idea that Hana and Brigitte had sex in her guest room. She worried about them. She had made the same commitment a long time ago and it ended up crushing her. All Angela wanted was to make sure Brigitte and Hana didn’t suffer the same fate. Maybe if she shared that same concern they’d see why she was angry.

Angela closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She opened them and decided that it would be best to shed some light on her worries and anger.

Angela left the office and entered the kitchen. Brigitte and Hana turned their heads to Angela who was standing by with crossed arms. The girls were eating cereal, not the most creative breakfast but it filled their stomachs. From the looks of how much milk was left in the cartin, Brigitte had already gone through several bowls.

Hana had a scowl on her face watching Angela enter the kitchen. She didn’t want to hear whatever it was that Angela had to say. Sure, the gamer understood what they did was wrong, but they did it and there was nothing Angela could do or say to change it.

Angela sat herself up on the counter, opposite of Brigitte and Hana. “I worry about the two of you.” She started out.

Angela’s voice had a ginger tone to it as she spoke. It soothed the scowl off of Hana’s face and made Brigitte put down her spoon. There was something deep and genuine that Angela was going to tell them, Brigitte knew it. She’s only heard this tone from Angela a few times.

“Years ago, when I was still part of Overwatch, I met a man named Genji.” Angela continued. “He was a sweet and kind man. He had this charm to him that I fell for. After I had saved him from a terrible fight he had with his brother, we started to talk more. Soon we started to go on several dates… He had made me feel like I was all that mattered to him.”

Hana and Brigitte poured every spec of attention that they had to offer into listening.

“He sounds like a good guy,” Brigitte said.

A soft, but painful smile tugged on Angela’s lips. Her heart ached as the memories of her and Genji played back in her mind. “He was… There was one night we decided together that we wanted more from one another. The simple loving kisses and hugs weren’t enough for us anymore. We wanted something deeper, more intimate. So that night, we were desiring the same thing. I’m sure I don’t have to spell it out for the two of you.”

It was hard for Angela to say what had happened next. She thought that Genji had loved her, that he’d stay by her side till the end of time. Instead, he left her. He left her without a goodbye or any reason. No follow up, no letters, nothing. Not until Jesse had told her where he went. 

So here Angela was, missing a piece of her that she’d never get back because the man she once loved ran off to these monks that could make him whole again. She wasn’t enough for him. She knew Hana and Brigitte were different, but she feared that something would happen that would drive them apart and make deep gashes for the two lovers.

Guilt bloomed inside of Hana's stomach like a thorny bush. She had been harsh on Angela when she was looking out for them. She understood now that the witch didn’t want history to repeat itself for them.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Brigitte had gotten out of her chair and went to Angela and gave her a warm hug. “I’m sorry,”

Angie, who now had tears dripping down her face, returned the hug. Talking about her past lover did a number on her, but she wanted these girls to understand what they had done and what damage it can cause if not careful.

Hana did the same thing, though it felt awkward for her. To Brig and Angela, they welcomed her in right away. The three wrapping their arms around each other as comfort and all seemed well for the time being.

The sun shined through broken glass. Old pipes, pieces of metal, cranes, and other assortments of abandoned building material were left scattered around the warehouse, which was where Sombra and her partner, Reaper as some have heard, were staying. 

She had several wires, computers, monitors, along with other tech resting on a large desk. She had been hacking away into Gibraltar’s mainframe where she could see records of everything and everyone.

Reaper had been hiding in a dark area, not allowed to walk in sunlight or he could burn up and become a pile of ashes in a matter of seconds. He had been scanning through the many weapons in his arsenal. If it’s the beast that Sombra says it is, then he’s going to need a special type of ammo. Pure silver bullets.

“Got a lead, but I’ll need to go undercover for it,” Sombra announced, walking up to the vampire.

Reaper plucked a pistol off the table and looked over it. “What kind of lead is this to make you go undercover?”

Sombra rolled her eyes. The man was always questioning things. “The girl who can transform in the video is within the age of high school. The only high school in town is holding a New Years dance party or something.”

Reaper flipped around, he had a cautious look in his eyes. He did not like the idea of Sombra going into such a dense and closed-off space where she could easily be spotted if she wasn’t a teen nor a teacher.

Not all the kinks in the plan had been flattened out. Sombra had a few colorful ideas of how the night will go, cooked up in her head. 

“I’ll slip in, snag her, and slip out,” The hacker smiled. “It’s a bunch of teenagers at a school dance, I’m sure they wouldn’t notice one girl missing.”


	15. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't well edited and chapter updates are going to be slow since I'm drowning work and college courses. Enjoy the chapter though.

Brigitte looked between the nice flowing, yellow skirt and the pair of navy blue slacks. She had several outfits planned for the New Year school ball, but she didn’t know which one would complement Hana’s outfit the best. It was safe to say that Hana would be wearing a nice purple puffy dress, so maybe the slacks and a button-up would be good.

“Don’t put too much thought into it or a screw might pop loose in that head of yours,” Torbjörn suggested after watching his daughter stare at the two sets of clothes for a good amount of time.

“I know, I know,” Brigitte answered, tapping her chin like she was thinking, which she was.

Torbjorn rolled his eyes. Brigitte had been thinking about this all day and she still hadn’t come to a conclusion on what to wear. It was making him stressed from just watching her be indecisive.

“If it were up to me then I’d wear the slacks,” Torbjörn said before leaving the room.

Brigitte quickly shouted down the hallway after him. “That’s because no one wants to see you in a skirt that can cover your whole body!”

“Are you done?” Hana asked, her eyes squeezed shut as she waited patiently for her dad to put the last of the bobby-pins in.

Jack pulled out another pin from his mouth and stuck it in his daughter’s hair. He had been working on Hana’s hair for the last twenty minutes or so. The two had decided on a braided bun for the night. Hana did the braids while Jack put it in a bun.

“There, all done!” Jack beamed.

Hana stood up and took a look at herself in the mirror. She was dazzling and twirled around with the biggest smile on her face. Once done with the twirling, Hana lunged at her dad and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You’re the best! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Hana exclaimed, kissing the old man on the cheek.

Jack returned the hug with a chuckle. Seeing his little ray of sunshine beaming with joy made him a proud and grateful father.

The doorbell rang and that was Hana’s queue to run off. Her dad stopped her for a moment. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a purple flower that matched Hana’s dress, from the fridge. “For Brigitte,” He said.

Hana took the flower with such care like she was taking a newborn. Hana thanked her dad one last time, giving him another large hug before picking her dress and rushing down the hall. 

“I’ll be home by 12!”

Jack shook his head. He knew his daughter well enough to know she’d most likely stay over at Brigitte’s house again. He didn’t mind.

Brigitte’s heart was pumping. She was nervous. She had never gone to a school dance before and she never took someone out to the dance so the experience was new. She just hoped that she could live up to the expectations Hana had for her, which only consisted of two things. Don’t be nervous and down wear jeans.

The jeans part was easy since she went with the slacks, a white button-up, and a suit jacket. No matter hard she tried to make the bowtie work, it simply didn’t look good on her. That was her own opinion. Hana would have disagreed.

The door opened wide and Brigitt began to greet Hana, but her words died in her throat when she saw her girlfriend.

Hana looked absolutely stunning.

Brigitte’s jaw was unhinged. She didn’t know what to say to such a beautiful person like Hana. Hana was indescribable! Brigitte did her best to find something, anything to say, but nothing came to mind. Brigitte’s mind was blank from the shock of Hana’s beauty.

Hana giggled at Brigitte’s fish-like appearance. It’s as if she had cast a stun spell on the taller girl and she was frozen in place at Hana’s doorstep. A little gust of wind sent a shiver down Hana’s bareback. Jack warned her about the cold, but Hana wanted to look beautiful for the night.

The shiver snapped Brig out of her starry-eyed gaze. She slipped off her suit jacket and wrapped it around Hana. Hana gladly took it without any problems. In return, she handed Brigitte the flower.

Brigitte smiled while looking at the flower. She was at a loss for words and didn’t know what to say. Another gust of wind had made the decision that it was time to get back in the car. Brigitte took Hana’s hand and told her that she can put the flower on in the car. She also said that Angela wasn’t a patient person.

Hana had raised a brow at the mention of Angela's name. She soon came to realize what Brig was talking about when she opened the back seat of the Nissan Altima and saw Angela sitting in the front seat, she too was wearing a dress for the dance tonight.

“You two look like a matching set,” Angela said as she peered through the mirror that reflected the back seat of the car. Brigitte blushed while Hana smiled with pride. “Now, let’s get you two to the dance.”

The car pulled out and made its way to the high school. Brigitte opened the flower that was being kept in a plastic container. She handed the flower to Hana, asking her to do the honors of putting it on for her.

Hana flashed a smile and took the flower. She leaned in close enough to Brig to smell a winter-like fragrant. Flannel most likely. Hana liked that scent, it fit Brigitte well.

The gamer tucked the flower into Brigitte’s shirt then she slipped the jacket that was gifted to her back around Brig’s shoulders for her to put it in. “You beautiful too by the way,”

Brigitte blinked. She tried to remember calling Hana beautiful. Several memories came to mind, but none were during her little moment being aw-struck by the girl. Hana tried to hide the giggle and failed terribly. She could see the gears in Brigitte’s head turning, trying to remember, but she’ll come up with nothing. “I could tell you were calling me beautiful by the way you were staring at me.” Hana finally said. That in return made Brigitte blush.

Angela parked in the teacher parking lot and let the two lovers in through the back. She had asked Brigitte if she had taken her surprecence this time. The Swedish teen responded with a confident smile, thumbs up, and humming yes. The confirmation may have been over the time, but she didn’t want something like last time to happen again.

Bright LED lights shaped in snowflakes were strung up all around the dance floor in the cafeteria. The tables had been folded and pushed to the side except for a few which was where people could sit and chat. There was a snack bar that had different varieties of chips, chocolate, cookies, and so on. People could pick between hot cocoa, punch, or water as their beverage.

The place was vibrant and alive with kids dancing and talking on the dance floor. There was this exciting energy to the place that most teenagers would enjoy, but Sombra was not a teen. She wasn’t here to dance or make small talk. She was here to hunt.

She had slipped by the teachers at the entrance of the school through the use of cloaking technology that she had integrated into her body. Half of her body and brain consisted of a computer and she was connected to the black market, which made it easy for her to add whatever it was that she needed in order to get the job done.

She sat up top on one of the window ceils, looking down on the crowd of kids. She got up there through one of the power cords that stretched upward to light up the snowflake-shaped lights. Now all she needed was to wait and see when the girl would show herself. It should be easy since her eyes had implants that could help spot out unique creatures when nearby. It was the waiting game now.

Brigitte and Hana made themselves known when they entered through the back of the cafeteria hall instead of the front, something their stalker didn’t know. They easily spotted Lena and Baptiste chatting it up at the snack bar while fellow student, and local/famous DJ, Lucio bumped out some jams for everyone to listen to.

Most of the mass of kids were on the dance floor swinging or bouncing to the music. Everyone was having a grand time, even Winston, who was a serious teacher most of the time, was doing a little jig while Angela approached him. She didn’t want to interrupt him since she was getting a good little giggle out of it.

The electricity in the air gave Hana energy while it stuck Brigitte with nervousness. The Swedish teen was more reserved due to her ability to turn into a werewolf so big crowds made her anxious. Luckily Hana was there to give Brigitte that extra push of getting her out of her comfort zone.

Hana took Brigitte’s hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Brigitte stiffened when she was pulled into the crowd of classmates. Hana easily fell into the rhythm of the music, swaying and bouncing to the beat. Brigitte still needed another push and Hana didn’t mind.

Hana grabbed Brigitte’s hands and swayed them about. “Relax and have fun! No one is going to care!” She cheered.

The glistening light overhead hit Hana perfectly as she bounced about. She had a bright smile on her face and looked drop-dead gorgeous to Brigitte once again. The smile loosened up her body and Hana’s swaying slowly took control of Brigitte's movements. Without noticing, Brigitt was swaying to the music.

“Yeah, there you go!” Hana’s smile brightened once she got Brigitte to sway. They along with the rest of the kids enjoyed their time as the night went on.

Somba had scanned the mass of kids repeatedly. Nothing was showing up and she was growing impatient at this moment. Not only would this be a waste of her time, but Reaper would be greatly disappointed if she came back empty-handed. She was about to come down from her perch when there had been no sign of the girl. Instead, she had hit something else.

Two green-lit signatures deep in the back of the dance floor that had been out of her line of sight for the whole time. Two teachers, one a woman, and the other a large hairy man who seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much for a high school dance. Maybe Somba wouldn’t go back empty-handed after all. A witch or Bigfoot would be fine.

Angela tapped her foot to the beat of the music. She watched all the kids dance, but she always kept a close eye on Brigitte in case anything sprung up. Ever since the movie theater incident, she’s kept close to Brigitte and made sure the werewolf would take her surpresences before going out during a full moon like the one tonight.

Every so often she got this chill like she was being watched, but when she looked around she couldn't see anyone staring at her or find anything out of the ordinary. The night had been going smooth for a high school dance. No roughness, no over the top yelling, and no one being tossed up in the air like last year, and yet she felt as though something sinister was about to take place. Angela questioned why she was feeling this way, but she was interrupted by the tall and joyful appearance of Brigitte who had approached her.

“Haven’t gotten your tail all tied up from gawking at Hana?” Angela asked before Brigitte could talk.

Brigitte snapped her mouth shut and scratched the back of her head with a dust of pink on her cheeks. “Not yet, but… gods she’s something.”

Angela scoffed with a smirk on her red lips. “And after a week of your little fiasco, you two are feeling fine? No problems? Feelings of regret? Anything of a sort?”

Though the lights were dim, Brigitte could easily read the concern on Angela’s face as usual. “No, we are fine. We hardly talked about it though. Hana has told me repeatedly that she was a hundred percent on board with the choice she made that night.”

Angela hummed, her eyes wandered about the dance floor as though she were looking for someone in the crowd. She still had that feeling of being watched. “And what about you? Are you okay with your choice?”

Brigitte never put much thought into that night after it passed. Maybe she should have, but instead, she let the day go by as if nothing had happened. That didn’t mean she was grateful for what Hana did for her. Brigitte was more than happy to get her heat cycle over with and on top of that she didn’t have the worry of not making it to the New Year dance. 

“I think I’m happy-”

Angela cut her off. “You think? There are no second thoughts, no ‘I think’. You have to make sure you have come to terms with this because you can’t take it back.”

Brigitte closed her mouth and thought for a moment again. A smile of confidence crossed her face. “Angela, I’m happy. I’m more than happy for what Hana did for me. And I’m sure the two of us don’t have any regrets of what they did that night.”

Angela stared Brigitte down. She wanted to find sighs of doubt, hesitation, any flaw that would ward Angela to believe that Brigitte was lying to her. Outside the corner of her eye, she could see a purple flicker of a silhouette and a door opening only a few inches on its own before closing. Angela frowned.

“Angela?” Brigitte asked when she saw the witch’s lips dip into a frown.

Angela rested a hand on Brigitte's shoulder, flashing a small smile. “Stay here.” She pushed past Brigitte and made her way to the door.

Brigitte raised a brow as Angela rushed off to one of the doors that led to the hallway. She felt a spark of worry burn in her heart. Something was wrong.

A few minutes ticked back and Angela hadn’t come back. Brigitte had glanced over at the door that she exited out of every couple of seconds or so. There was no sign of Angela walking back in and it was starting to freak Brigitte out. 

Could it be Talon? Or maybe it’s an ex-overwatch member who wanted to speak with Angela? Angela would tell me who it’d be right? Brigitte shook her head. No! Everything seems too lined-up. Angela just started talking about her past so how would anyone know she was talking about Overwatch. Brigitte pulled her eyes towards the gleaming full moon that shined through the cafeteria windows high above her head. “What could be holding her up…”

Hana came walking up to Brigitte and bumped her shoulder. “Hey, what’s-” Hana gasped at the sight of Brigitte’s eyes when she turned to face her. One eye had a glowing amber slit. Brigitte was transforming ever so slowly.

“What is it, Hana? Is there something on my face?” Brigitte asked.

Hana had a strange look on her face as if she were trying not to be obvious -- and failed horribly at it. “N-no, hehe, not at all! You look great!”

Brigitte raised a brow. “Y’know, I can sense your nervousness.”

Hana snapped her mouth shut. At some point, it’ll click in Brigitte’s head that her suppressants were wearing off and she could sense Hana. But Brigitte was captivated by something else, something that had written worry all over her face.

Hana reached for Brigitte’s hand, lacing her fingers with Brig’s. “Are you worried about transforming again?”

Brigitte shook her head. “I can feel the meds wearing off, but that’s not what’s bothering me.”

Hana cocked her head to the side when seeing Brigitte stare at the door on the other side of the room. “Then… what is it?”

“Angela left and she hasn’t come back,” Brigitte responded.

The two were panting. There were a few blows exchanged from both sides of the fight, a couple of scrapes, and minor injuries, nothing Angela was worried about. The only thing she was focused on was the strange computer woman in front of her.

The woman smirked. “You seem to put up a good fight, almost like you’ve done this before.”

Angela would have rolled her eyes in a heartbeat, but now wasn’t the time to have an attitude. “Obviously you Talon goons don’t know when to give up.”

The woman threw back her head and laughed. “Like I’d work for Talon. I work for myself and no one else.”

Angela’s eyes narrowed. If this woman wasn’t working with Talon, then who was she working for? Could she be a hitman? A bounty hunter of a sort? Angela wouldn’t be surprised if someone were to put a bounty on the old members of Overwatch. Whatever the reason, she had to win this fight in order to get answers.

Sombra didn’t have many encounters with witches. The ones she had faced before were usually a two on one battle which gave the witch a large disadvantage. If Reaper were here things would be different, but this witch did seem to put a good fight. It didn’t matter to Sombra, she was going to bring this witch in, dead or alive.

Sombra dived out of the way when a small bolt of lightning zoomed right at her. She disappeared into thin air and watched as Angela twirled about looking for any signs or hints of where the woman would be. It was funny to watch her prey get confused.

The cybernetic woman always took pleasure in toying with those that she was hunting. It was like an easy computer game to her, watching them spin around in fear of where she could be.

To Angela, powers like this weren't new to her, but a simple human being with a cybernetic ability such as this had either Talon or another dangerous organization written all over it. She didn’t recall Overwatch ever making something like that. Of course, there were a lot of things she didn’t know about until later when speaking with Moira.

A swift strike to Angela’s back sent stumbling on her heels. 

“Boo,” Sombra smirked.

Angela shot another bolt of lightning, but Sombra disappeared yet again. Sombra was willing to drag this out for a long time. No one was going to be in the school hallways looking for the woman, so Sombra could take all the time she wanted to toy with the witch.


End file.
